Chronicles of Gainos: The Black Knight
by Academy of the Forsworn
Summary: After a man wandered Gainos for many years, he grew sick at what he saw. He decided to put an end to the corruption that choked the world by defeating the Queen of Gainos, Aldra. But to do this, he needs help. He will get aid from friend and foe alike and may god have mercy should someone challenge him. Rated M for nudity, violence, and language. There may be lemons here and there.
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

Corvrus wandered through the accursed land that was Gainos. The Continent had many troubles, be it either corrupt queens and nobles or monsters, there was always something to do. He rests on the side of a mountain road for a moment as he had trekked for many miles. He then began sharpening his heavy blade, it was as long as he was tall (195cm/ 6'5) and he was rather muscular in build as he took off his black helmet, letting his silver hair flow as his amber eyes glinted at the sudden light. He had a strong jawline along with a scar that ran down his left cheek, indicating he had seen action. He then rests for an hour or so and as he saw a woman traveling up the mountain where he was resting. The woman was wearing a white hood and had a sword with her. Corvrus put his helmet back on and rose up to see her. She was rather small ( 170cm/5'7") compared to him as she seemed startled by his presence. She had a cute frame with ample curves (88cm/ C cup, 85 cm hips) but he didn't seem to care at the moment. She looked up at him, "Are you the one that has attacked the travelers here?" she asks in a tone of command, only for the Black Knight to answer. "No, I was lost for a while now. So do you know where I am?" he sat down and pats a spot next to him for her to join him. The woman was wary at first but ultimately sat next to him. "You are outside Vance county, where Earl Vance rules." she said as she saw something pink leap overhead. She got up to see who or what it was and she seemed confused with what she saw. The pink creature was a woman with rabbit ears, a revealing look along with small hands from her hair that covered her breasts. She also had cross shaped pupils, which added to how peculiar she looked.

Corvrus cocks his head as he approaches the pink woman. The white woman asks "Are you the one that has attacked travellers?" she asks, to which the other replied. "He he, so what if I did? Can I have some fun at least once Claudette?" she purred as the other woman seemed shocked with her words as she drew her sword. Corvrus was totally confused as the pink woman fought the other as they clashed blades. Soon the White woman fell as her hood was thrown back, revealing blonde hair and adorable blue eyes. The pink woman seemed startled, "Hey, you're not Claudette, who are you?" she demanded as Corvrus seized the chance and tackled the slime. The blonde got up and looked down at the struggling slime. "My name is Leina Vance. Now begone you monster." she said as the pink woman growled and threw Corvrus off with ease as she strangled her. "What did you just say?" she barks as she slowly choked her as Corvrus grabbed the slime girl, breaking her grip as Leina gasps for air. Only to have the two tackled by a red haired warrior, sending them both off to the other road. The red haired warrior rubbed her head as Melona ran off, clearly defeated as Corvrus growled in anger. "Why the hell did you do that?" he barked as the newcomer smiled a bit. She was well toned and had great measurments to match (90/ D cup, 66 waist, 85 hip)and wears her bright red hair long. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals. He seemed impressed by her frame as she had a shield and a huge mace. She sat her mace on her shoulder. "I am Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. And who are you, should I call you black knight?" she asks, as if joking. But he wasn't in the joking mood. "I am Corvrus, that is all you need to know. Now why did you attack me?" He asks as Leina slid down to see them. Risty pointed at Leina, "I was sent to bring her back to Count Vance." . Leina was horrified to hear that as she took off running, only for Risty to throw her sheild at the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. She then grabs the unconscious Vance and headed to her campsite since it was getting dark.

Corvrus followed her. "So, what was the bounty on her?" He asks as Risty looked to him. "Enough for what I plan to do." She said as she sat near her tent that was near a small waterfall. She stripped, giving Corvrus a full look at her body as he didn't seem to care much as she went to bathe. After a few hours, Leina woke up to find a fire glowing as Corvrus was sharpening his heavy blade. She looked up at him, "Thanks for helping me back there." She said as Risty returned with her clothes on and soaking wet hair. Leina sat up as Corvrus took off his helmet, having both women stare at him. He had a scowl on his face as he hardly cared. The two talked to eachother as he heard the name "Melona," possibly the name of the slime girl that attacked them. Risty rests in her tent as Corvrus slept on the hard ground. After an hour or so, Risty handed him a spare blanket as Leina rested next to him to try and keep him warm, only to find his armor was steaming for some reason. She rests as did Risty.

In the morning, Leina found that her clothing was shredded as her breasts and panties were exposed as she blushed hotly. Risty smirks as she tied her up as Corvrus woke. Risty smiled as she headed to the Vance's castle, which was a few miles away. Corvrus sighed as his legs were hurting, probably from the fall he took from where Risty tackled him. He then blew a whistle and from his shadow a large, Black horse was seen. It was a large breed as it seemed as tall as Corvrus as it nipped at Risty's long hair, thinking it was grass. The horse had eyes like hot coals as well as ash colored fur, it also had silver horseshoes. Corvrus mounted the horse and followed Risty and offered the two a ride, Leina accepted and got on but Risty rejected due to the horse nearly biting her.

After a few miles, a castle came into view as it was in the center of a large lake, the only way to get to the castle is by a long stone bridge. "Home sweet home Leina, you nobles always get the best things." Risty said as Corvrus approached the castle gates. Risty shouted, "I bring something that might interest the Vance Family." Soon the drawbridge was lowered as a young woman wearing a feline headband ran to them and hugged Leina while she was still on the black horse. "Oh Leina, I missed you so much. I was worried you could have been hurt." She purred. Leina said to the other, "Elina, i am fine, just some minor bruises." Corvrus had his horse disappear and Leina fell along with the other woman. Corvrus helped the two up as the woman called Elina slugged him in his stomach, only for her to pop her knuckles. "Don't you dare touch me, a knight with no lord is no knight at all." Elina said as Corvrus seemed to hiss off steam. Soon storm clouds appear as a lightning bolt hit the bridge, another woman was seen, but she was taller than the others as she talked to Risty about the bounty, only to have her electrified. She then tried to do the same thing to him, only for him to roar in anger and lunge at her. He grabs her and hurled her at a stone wall and the woman slugged him in the arms and legs, going for his weak points. Corvrus fell as she was ready to behead him as his armor seemed to smoke from being electrocuted. He then grabs her by her right leg and slammed her into the floor as Leina and Elina tried to stop him.

Eventually the two calmed him down as the woman now known as Claudette, the Thundercloud General, seemed to sarcastically applaud his fighting style. "Very few men can take a blow from Thunderclap and live. Impressive, imagine what you can do for my army." She said as Elina led Leina to her room so she can get cleaned up. Claudette had him report to her father as she led him to his office. There was an old looking man inside and he was replying to letters by other nobles and having to pay taxes like anyone else. "Count, I have brought the knight as you requested." Claudette said in a composed voice, the count simply looked at her before returning to his work. He said, "Thank you General, you are dismissed." He said in a harsh tone as she looked down before leaving. Count Vance looked to the knight. "I expected you to be taller, but that matters little. I wish you to join my armies, i have been sending you letters for weeks now." He said as the knight gave him a hateful look behind his helmet, he hasn't received a single letter since he left the Iron Mountain. "But now that you are here, in the flesh, I suppose I will have to ask you face to face. Will you join my armies and help me crush the Queen's Blade?" He asks as Corvrus simply asked. "Why do you look at the General so hatefully, is she not your daughter?" The count gave him a death glare. "She is a bastard child. I must be harsh to her, it builds character." He said as the knight hissed off steam. "If she is your daughter than you must love her in any way, regardless of blood." Corvrus growled as Vance seemed hesitant to say anything, fearing it may make things worse. He then said in a tone of command ,"Now you see here, I care for her. But I am not supposed to love her. It is the law of this land and-" Corvrus heard enough as he grabbed the man by the throat and looked him dead in the eyes. "Now you see here Vance. If she is your blood, than to hell with the laws. Love her like you do your other two children or so help me I will beat you so hard that you will be shitting out your spine for weeks." He roared in a very, very, angry tone. Claudette appeared and tried to break his grip on her father, Vance then said. "A-alright. I will." He choked as his face was turning blue. Corvrus slammed him into the desk, sending ink and paperwork flying everywhere. Claudette went to help him up as The Count hugs her close. Claudette, surprised by the gesture, gently hugged him back. "I am so sorry for how I treated you. I will never treat a daughter of the Vance Family ill again." He said as he hugged her close, he seemed to cry as if regretting all the years he abandoned and ignored her. Claudette seemed to smile, she finally got her father's love in all these long years. Corvrus took his leave.

He browsed around the castle as he ran into Elina. "Oh, it's you again. Tell me, did you do anything to Leina?" She asks as her Blue eyes glinted angrily. "Don't be foolish. I have to head to Gainos, for something is wrong there." He growled as Elina slapped him, clawing his faceplate. "You act like a dog by growling, I treat you like a dog by discipline." She said cockily as she seemed to enjoy pissing people off. He grabbed her, clearly not in the mood, and hurled her towards a small statue, causing it to break and giving her some bruises. He then went to check on Leina, if only he could find her. She then was in the Ballroom, napping at a table with a few bottles of wine. She wore a white and pink dress as her hair was tied in a bun. Corvrus poked at her as she jumped awake. "Oh, it's you. Wanna join me for a drink?" She purred as he sat next to her, only for the chair to collapse. She laughed a bit as he smiled under his faceplate. It was getting dark as some nobles were seen entering, marveling at the Countess and the gigantic. Black Knight. Count Vance entered with Claudette by his side as the nobles looked at him. "I thought you didn't like her very much." A far noble with a long beard said to the count. Only for the count to look at him harshly. "I changed my mind. I couldn't take abusing my daughter for you people anymore so I changed it. And if anyone says any different, I will fight you myself." He said for all to hear, the nobles said nothing, risking his wrath was a dangerous thing to do. Claudette beamed with pride as she followed her father, possibly for security as she wore a yellow and maroon dress along with a sword on her back. Elina came in wearing a small , white and blue dress and a cat headband. She hugs Leina close as Corvrus watched over the sleeping Vance. Elina smiled as she kisses Leina on the lips as Corvrus rolled his eyes.

An alarm was sounded, something wasn't right. Either Risty broke out or something worse. Corvrus headed to the foyer to get the nobles to safety as Elina sent Leina to her room. Claudette got into her armor and roused the guards, Risty had escaped her cell and is god knows where. Soon fires were erupting on the rooftops, possibly someone trying to bust Risty out. But it wasn't Risty causing the fires, instead it was the pink slime known as Melona. She was fighting a warrior in armor, "But wait, could that be….it is, its Leina" Corvrus said as he climbed up to try and help her. Melona was lighting the place up as Corvrus grumbled. "You call this fire? Hah, I have seen better." he said, catching Melona off guard as she cornered Leina. "Oh no, not you again. Why is it that when I try to have a decent time you show up and ruin it? Well I will have to take care of you myself." she said as her breasts seemed to get a bit bigger as liquid leaks from her nipples, melting the roof underneath her. She smiled broadly as she sprayed him with the liquid, melting his right pauldron and his right legging. He growled as he jumped on top of her, she struggled as her breasts seem to get bigger and bigger. "Mmph, get off of me...please get off...it must come out!" she screamed as she seemed to be in pain as Corvrus squeezed her closer to him, making her breasts as big as a house. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Make it stop!" she wailed as she exploded, hurling the knight and Leina into the water.

Leina awoke on the shore of the lake as Corvrus had a huge hole in his helmet along with some missing parts of his armor, which were either destroyed or sank to the bottom of the lake. Risty appeared and helped the two up. "Hah, look at you two, first he save you, now I save you both. I believe the armor helped you out rather well?" Risty asks as she tapped on Leina's breast plate. Leina nodded. "Thanks to you I am still alive." she said as Corvrus followed the two to the nearest town. "This wouldn't be so bad, at least they can lead me somewhere where I can't be killed." he thought to himself as the three of them walked off

the end


	2. Chapter 2: Ridicule of the Kouma

It has been a while since they left. Risty then led the three to a nearby city as it seemed very pitiful. The poor were everywhere along with the sick and dying. Corvrus steamed as he regretted not killing that bastard of a count when he had the chance. But hopefully he scared him enough to do his duties. He then saw a crying child as he offered her his whistle for his horse. She blew it as the horse leapt from the shadows. The horse nuzzled the young girl as the people around him seemed both afraid and impressed at the beast he had summoned. He offered them the money he had on his person and led on with Risty following him as did Leina. "I can see you're great with kids. Ever though on having any yourself, or are you waiting for that special someone?" Risty asks as Leina seemed to be in better spirits. "I plan on being patient, which is all you need to know for now." he said to them as they approach a Cathedral that seemed to be in shambles.

After arriving at a ruined cathedral, a few orphans were helping to get food ready as Corvrus helped with the heavy lifting due to his bulky size. Soon the food was served, hardly enough for so many. Risty was talking to a nun as Leina talked to the orphans. "So, Leina. Why do you scorn your kin?" Corvrus asks her as she looked up at him. "It's not that, I just want to leave the Vance castle. It is so restricting and I just wish to be free." she sighed as he went to check on Risty. She handed the nun the money, but it was hardly enough to repair the place. "It may fix the roof though." Risty said as the nun seemed startled by Corvrus. "It's ok, he's with me." Risty said to the nun. Corvrus, knowing he isn't wanted, left them as he went outside for a spell. He looked to the moon and wondered, " _Why is it that a world as incredible as this has to be riddled with corruption everywhere?_ " he then sharpened his blade as his horse appeared behind him and nuzzled him. "Hello Stormcrown, good to see you." he said as he put his clothe away and petted his horse he then looked up, "I wonder if there will be more people out there in this god forsaken world that share my vision." he said as he went back inside as the orphans play with Stormcrown.

In the morning he packed his things and was ready to leave. He was preparing Stormcrown for the long journey as Risty bid farewell to the orphans as Leina seemed sad for some reason. after a few hours of travelling they stopped to rest. Risty sat down and talked to Leina as he gave his horn a grooming. The two then "Why not be a countess and rules these lands, unless you are not satisfied with that." Risty said as Leina seemed guilty "I don't know." she sighed as the two kept arguing until Stormcrown tried to eat Risty's hair again. "Hey, you stop that or I will- OW!" she screamed as Stormcrown seemed to like her. Leina laughed a bit as Corvrus called the horse off. She growled angrily as she continued on her journey as the two followed.

* **Half a world away** * A man in a white robe was seen wandering Hinomoto. The man was at a decent height (5'11) had a walking stick and many of the people there either got out of his way or did their best not to anger him, for tales have read that he had destroyed many empires and he was a powerful man. The man was named Davlin, but he was sent to Hinomoto to seek someone to help him, his superior needed him to keep an eye on the Queen's Blade yet he had no one to compete with. Davlin was on the outskirts of the Hinomoto Temple. He seen many people in the area cower at the nobles who rule it and it disgusted him. He then decided to find someone who is willing enough to help him; the Warrior Priestesses may help him if they are willing. He looked high upon the stairs and climbed them, only to be stopped by a few of the priestesses in question. They pointed a few spears at him. "State your name outsider, no man may enter the temple. This is sacred ground." one of them said, it was still rather early in the morning as the sun peaked from the hills. "I am known by many names, Storykeeper, Weapon of God, Peacekeeper, Teacher, but never Outsider. I thought the Priestesses were supposed to be kind to those they meet." the man said as he kept his hood over his face. A priestess tried to take the hood off, only for him to get her in an arm lock. She panicked as the other Priestesses tried to fight him, even going so far as trying to kill him. He kept blocking their attacks until one of them hit him over the head with a Kanabo, knocking him out cold. The Priestesses take him to the temple in order to question him as they search his belongings, among them were his staff, an armor plating under his robes, a few knives, and a device that looked like a communicator. One of the Priestesses tried to use it, but failed since they didn't know how to use technology yet.

Davlin woke up with a splitting headache as he found his robes were gone and he was wearing a kimono instead. He had short, black hair in a crew cut, pale eyes, handsome features, and a small headband on his head, possibly to help with his head. He got up to look around, only to find a few Priestesses outside meditating. He saw one of them approach him with his communicator. "How do you use this….this thing?" she asks as their eyes met. She was 5'3 with violet eyes, cute facial features, and sensuous curves. She then pointed his sword at his throat, "And don't you ogle me either, it is disgraceful to ogle at a woman's body." she said as she hands him the communicator. He then put it on his wrist as it glowed blue. it then pulled up a 3D veiw of the planet. It had 4 continents and was labeled as Kai'eda. The priestess seemed surprised with the device as she looked it over. "So, that's our world? I expected it to be flat." she said as another Priestess looked as well as another, soon he was crowded with them as they all seemed amazed by it. "It is simple Hardlight technology, where I can get a full scan of this world. My superior sent me here to find out some peculiar business going on in Gainos. However, I need someone to help me. Anyone willing?" he asks as the Priestesses talked among themselves, some wouldn't even dream of leaving Hinomoto but others wanted to go. Soon one of them came up to him, it was the Priestess who gave him the communicator back. "I volunteer myself to help you. My name is Tomoe. Oh, and another thing, you clothes are where the Head Priestess is. The room on your right." Tomoe said as she went to get ready to leave. He met up with the Priestess inside as she looked through his things. He looked at her and said. "Did you break anything?" he asks her as she seemed startled. "Uh, no. I am Kome, Your items are perfectly safe." she said as he took off the kimono and got his robe back on. He took his stuff and staff and waited in the courtyard for Tomoe She was in the showers as she threw someone out, it was a Kouma ninja. Davlin ran to the ninja and had his staff at her heart. "Tell me what you are doing here and I shall ease your passing." he growled as she seemed panicked. "It's ok, she's with me. Now if you do not mind i really must get ready." Tomoe said as she held a towel over her. It was the afternoon as the woman got to her feet, she smiled a bit as she headed to the courtyard with DAvlin. "I'm Shizuka, got a name?" she asks, seemingly laid back for one so dangerous. A Priestess said to her "He's Davlin. He came to recruit for the Queen's blade!". Shizuka smirks as she went to help around the temple.

Davlin then sat his down and poked a few buttons on his communicator. A priestess went to see what he was doing as he was sizing up the tempe. He then walked around as he sat his communicator in the center of the temple. Soon the entire area was in a large bubble as a Priestess poked at it, causing ripples. Another stabbed at it, only for it to recoil. "What did you do?" One of the Priestesses asks, clearly confused by the shield. "It's a kinetic barrier, it is meant to repel anything outside this temple. I have heard rumors that the Kouma plan on attacking tonight and I am taking all the necessary precautions." he said to Kome as he simply waited for Tomoe. After an hour she came out and sat next to him. It was getting closer to night as he seemed nervous. Shizuka and Tomoe talk to each other for a spell as the moon was rising. Soon a flurry of flaming arrows was seen bouncing off the barrier. The Kouma have arrived. Some of them lashed at the barrier as some tried explosives. Nothing worked yet as the Priestesses switched from being afraid to being amused. The Kouma were held back by a giant bubble, which admittedly is rather amusing. The Kouma then turned into slime and formed a large frog. The frog pawed at the bubble, and then it tried to lick it. The Priestesses went back to their business as they didn't seem afraid of the Kouma at the moment. The frog then spat out an acid, as if attempting to breach the shield, only to fail. It then simply tried to sit on top of it, only for it to slide off and fall down the large stairs in an amusing fashion. The Kouma Ninjas were not only defeated, but ridiculed. The giant frog simply passed out. Shizuka seemed confused, "Ok, how in the hell did they think of a giant frog? I mean wouldn't a dragon or a giant lizard be better?" she asks

* **A few months ago** * The Kouma leader was furious; he tried everything to defeat the Hinomoto Priestesses. Ballista arrows, explosives, sneak attacks, traps, even going so far as to attack in broad daylight. Yet he still lost and was losing more and more ninjas each time they attack. He then decided to look for some "otherworldly" aid, and he knew just where to find it. Legend tells of an old man in the swamps who can summon beasts of unrivaled power, but at a price. The leader headed there with a few ninjas as he saw a large hut. It was rather old and reeked of death. He then knocks on the door as a man appeared. His left eye was glazed over and looked rather old. He also had a deck of cards in his coat pocket as he led them inside. "Ah, I see you have come for my pets. What do you seek?" he asks in a gravelly tone. The Kouma said in a composed tone "I need a beast powerful enough to wipe out the Hinomoto Priestesses. What creatures do you have?" The old man then showed him many beasts in the cards. The beasts included Cyclops, Dragons, Winged Demons, Giant Bears, Lions with invulnerable skin, giant Frogs, and many more. The leader seemed impressed. "And how do I know these beasts are real? Or if you are fooling me." The leader said as the ninjas popped their knuckles. He looked at them and threw a card at each of the ninjas. One of them wrapped the ninja in a large snake and devoured him, the other was a manticore and ripped him in half. The beasts stayed as the Kouma leader seemed to panic. "You dare call me a liar? For that, I will have your men become one of my beasts, a devil-frog." He snapped as he threw a frog card at the leader, hurling him to the wall. "I suggest you leave, my pets are quite hungry." The old man said as the manticore growled at him. The Kouma took off running; he failed to notice that the card of the devil frog was still on him.

* **Present day** *in the morning, the strangest thing happened. The Kouma devil frog shrank since it lost its power in daylight. Not only that but some Villager sent it outside of the temple in a jar. Tomoe and the priestesses were utterly amused at the sight of the frog trying to climb out of its little jar. "Aw, look at him. He's so pitiful. Maybe we can keep him as a pet?" Shizuka asks as the frog licks at the glass. Tomoe looked at the frog as it seemed to scream again. "Hmm...I don't see why not. It is most of the Kouma ninjas anyway. So..." Tomoe reached in her robes and put a small seal on the frog, making the change made to it permanent. The frog was then grabbed out of his jar and squirmed in Tomoe's grip. "What should you call him?" Davlin asks as the two think. "I got it, how about Pudge? Y'know, since it is so pudgy?" Shizuka said as Tomoe agreed the frog seemed to growl at the thought of being ridiculed. She sat the frog in front of the Kome, who seemed to have rested well. "That is most of the Kouma ninjas, odd how they decided to form into a frog of all things." Davlin said as Pudge tried to lick at the Priestess. "We will take good care of him." The head priestess said as she offered tomoe a sword, a powerful blade named Kushinawa. Tomoe took off her blade and replaced it with Kushinawa. She was so happy as Shizuka headed to the gate with Davlin. Tomoe gave Kome a hug as she went to join them. Soon they headed to the docks as one of the nobles was overseeing a transaction as the empress was seen. She looked absolutely adorable as she had silver hair, about 12, and seemed very innocent. The noble turned to see Tomoe and panicked. "I-uh Lady Tomoe. I-I-I am glad to hear that the battle was won against the Kouma." He said as if very nervous as the empress ran to Tomoe and hugged her close. "Oh, Tomoe. I was so worried. I thought you would have been killed." she cried as the noble tried to pull the empress away, only for Davlin to break his arm. "OW! How dare you attack me peasant. I will see you executed for this." he barked, only for Shizuka to punch him square in the face, knocking him out cold. "Come on, admit it. Anyone would have done the same thing." she said with a smile as the empress nuzzled Tomoe. "Please be safe, I give you my best wishes." she said as the 3 boarded a boat for Gainos. Everything should be smoother sailing for now on.

The end

I hope you enjoyed this. I felt bad for the Warrior priestesses so I decided to alter what happened to them, and the Kouma frog being kept in a small jar was rather amusing to think about. I find the comeuppance for the Kouma seemed rather fitting since they hated being ridiculed and humiliated. And since the next chapter will introduce Echidna, one can only imagine how things will turn out. I will try to do better in the following chapters. Also, I plan on having the old man with the cards be a servant of the Swamp Witch. I haven't thought of a name for him yet but I will in time


	3. Chapter 3: Serpent of Gainos

* **On the shores of Gainos** * Tomoe and Shizuka left the ship as Davlin followed them. He seemed in better spirits since he left Hinomoto, yet there was something off about him. Tomoe grew curious, _"How could one man know so much about the world?"_ she asks herself as Shizuka was trying on some swimwear. Davlin on the other hand was browsing through the food. Shizuka returned with her swimsuit, a black one with a little red flower and a small blouse around her hips. "Hey, how do I look?" She asks as Tomoe wasn't paying attention. She was busy looking at a coconut, never seeing one in Hinomoto before. Shizuka sighed as she went to get some ice cream. Davlin followed her to get himself and Tomoe some as well. He then looked to Shizuka, she seemed in good spirits as Tomoe was unusually quiet. "You ok? You haven't been the same since you left Hinomoto." he said. It was true, she hardly talked to anyone on the ship aside from him and Shizuka. "I'm ok, this place is just odd." she said quietly as she saw something move in the sand. And from out of the sand, a hermit crab was seen. Shizuka stopped eating and seemed surprised by the creature. Shizuka saw the intricate shell and had an idea "Hey, wanna try on some suits? It will help you blend in." Tomoe seemed nervous. "Well, when in Rome, do as the Romans do." Davlin said as the two seemed confused. "The hell is a Rome?" Shizuka asks as Davlin showed her. Massive works of art and statues, histories of grand armies and innovation, and it was on another world called Terra, or Earth as it is commonly called. Davlin got up and went to change as did Tomoe. She returned in a few swimsuits, each seemingly a little too revealing for her liking. Soon word was heard in a shrill voice. It was hard to hear but all was heard was "Queen's Blade tournament." That prompt the two's attention as Davlin came out in swim trunks. He had a few scars on his body and was rather chiseled, but not like a bodybuilder. One the large screen was seen Nyx, fighting some opponent. "So that is….The Queen's Blade tournament?" Shizuka asks as Davlin nodded. Tomoe's top fell off as Davlin caught it and helped tie it back on. Normally Tomoe would cut off a man's hands if they touched her, but Davlin seemed to be helpful and kind unlike the nobles she had met. Shizuka headed to the beach for a swim as Tomoe and Davlin did the same.

Tomoe relaxed in the water as Shizuka took a dive, looking in the water for shells. Davlin was on the shore, keeping an eye on them. Shizuka came back up with a small clam. She tried to pry it open, hoping there was a pearl inside it. Davlin then walked up to Shizuka. He said quietly "I know of your plan to try and kill her at the end of the Queen's Blade. I will warn you that you will fail." she seemed shocked that he knew about it. "How did you know?" she asks, to which he replied "You talk in your sleep." She seemed mad that her plan was ruined. If Tomoe found out, she will lose trust in her and she will be all alone. He then sat her in the water. "Listen, if you attempt it, you will die and all you planned will bear little fruit. I suggest you abandon it, it is for the best." he said as he hugs her, she hugged back as she seemed nervous. A plan that took many years was now going down the drain, but it was for the best. Tomoe smiled as she snuck up behind Shizuka and hugs her. "I am so glad that you brought me here, this place in amazing. I have seen plants, creatures, and many more things that were never seen before in Hinomoto." She said happily as Shizuka smiled warmly.

* **Vance County, Mountain Road** * Risty led them on as Corvrus had Leina on his horse as he rode behind her. Leina gasps. "We're here." Leina said as she got off the horse. "Hey, big guy. Remember this place?" Risty asks as Corvrus nodded. This was where she saw Leina met Corvrus and Risty accidentally knocked him and Melona off the mountain. Corvrus laughed a bit as Leina ran up. "That's it right? The border of the Queen's domain." She said as a massive city was seen in the distance. It seemed vastly populated; it will be difficult to blend in knowing Claudette and the Queen. Within a few hours they were outside of the gates. "It doesn't look like Claudette is here for us to worry about." Risty said as the Vance flag wasn't seen. But in its place was another one. It was a flag with a Celtic cross, crossed with a sword and a scabbard. "I know that flag, it is of Valencian Empire. If that is here, then we must be on our best behavior. Meaning no stealing, no picking fights, no killing." Corvrus said, emphasizing the stealing part for Risty. "So we will do this the way we arranged?" Risty asks as the other two nod. Stormcrown vanished as Corvrus stood tall. "I need new armor, this gear is losing its luster." He said. He was missing a faceplate, a pauldron, and both his leggings. Luster was the least of his worries. The two women talked as Risty flipped a coin. "Heads will tell that we will be just dandy." she said as the coin landed on heads. Leina picks it up, only to find the coin had two heads. "Keep it, you will need it for later." Corvrus said as they entered the border.

Something wasn't feeling right. It was too quiet. "I have a bad feeling about this." Corvrus said as the two were trying to get by. He then saw something in a window that looked like a snake. He wasn't very keen on snakes. The two of them went shopping as he went into the building. Only to find the Vance soldiers waiting for him. "You cannot enter here. Turn back." one of them said as Corvrus knocked them aside. He went upstairs to see Claudette packing her things. "Caught in the act, eh General?" He asks as she looked to him. "Why do you aid a criminal and my sister. I may be next in line but she is my sibling." She asks as she sat her sword on the table, showing she doesn't wish to fight. "I understand that, but why stalk her all the way out here?" he asks as she finished packing her clothes. "It is not stalking, it is pinpointing where you will end up. And I have sent a bounty hunter to bring her back. Echidna, I think her name was." Corvrus got nervous at that name, too many terrible memories. "Are you insane, you know her reputation. She may kill her or worse." he said as Claudette didn't seem to listen. Soon she left the room. After getting his armor repaired, Corvrus and the two women meet at a diner to eat. The two talk about going their separate ways as a snake was seen slithering on the table. Corvrus flipped the table and tried to squash it, only to miss. He seemed terrified of it as Risty and Leina could only watch. The snake slithered away, to lord knows where as Corvrus ran out of the restaurant. He knew that serpent all too well. And if it is here, it's master is close by. His heart beat heavily as he had a mixture of hatred and fear in him, and that would not bode well, for anyone on Gainos.

Soon they returned to their room. They were flat broke and in need of money. Corvrus said that he will help in any way he can as Risty was looking at a poster. "Well well. It seems there is a gambling event going on. That means their safe is loaded." she smiled as Corvrus fell. Risty stopped as she helped him up. She saw that he had a leg brace. It was possibly a very old injury as it seemed enchanted. "I see you found my only weakness. My leg, if damaged enough I will lose it again." he said. "You said again, does that mean you lost it once before?" Leina asks as he nodded. "My old master forcefully removed it, saying if I was not worthy to walk, i was worthy enough to crawl. So she cut it off when I was a boy." he said sadly. "Who was your old master?" Leina ask as Risty seemed angry, no child should endure that. "Echidna. She found me when I was a baby and raised me. When I was 15, I escaped from her and was raised by a few knights." he said as he seemed very sad. Leina hugs him to try and comfort him as Risty punched through the table. "That bitch. If I see here I will give her the beating of a lifetime." She growled as she seemed utterly furious. Leina and her offer to fight for the prize money. "Risty, Corvrus. I need you both to promise me this. Promise me that if we get the money, we will continue our journeys together." Leina said as Corvrus nodded. Risty nodded as well.

* **Border Arena, 8:57 A.M.** * Leina was seen wearing a small bikini as Corvrus acted as her sponsor. Some of the patrons seemed nervous as his armor was steaming, indicating he was in a foul mood. "This is pitiful, if I had the funds we can easily leave. Yet we don't have the right amount. And If Echidna appears, so help me I will rip her to bits." he thought to himself as he popped open his face plate as a waiter gave him a drink, careful not to touch his armor. He then thought he saw Echidna talking to Risty, the two were talking as Risty was tempted to not beat her head in. She then saw Corvrus and gave him a wink. She knew he was here. Corvrus flipped her off as he was not in the best of moods. Leina and her opponent kept fighting as the opponent saw him steaming. "Say, is he normally a boiler?" she asks as Leina looked at him. "Something is making him mad. I don't know why." she said as the two kept fighting. Risty and Echidna vanished as Corvrus heard the jeers from the patrons. Some said "Come on, punch her", another said"That's it, I expected better from a stripper", to "My wife can hit harder than that.". Corvrus roared at the top of his lungs " **Silence!",** soon the room went quiet. "I will take my leave, and If I find Leina here ravaged by you, any of you. I will personally rip off your heads and pile your corpses outside of the building. Good day to you." he growled as the men seemed even more scared of him. He went to find Risty and Echidna. He may never get another chance to bring her down. Risty was there, yet Echidna vanished. He hissed off steam as Risty saw him. "I was just talking to your old master on a deal. She said if we win this next fight, She will give us our money back with interest." She said. "Risty, you idiot! You let your greed get the better of you. Now Leina is in even more danger." he growled at her. Leina won the match as she went to bathe off the mud. Risty went to talk to her as he sat to rest for a moment.

* **At Night** *, Leina returned as she was wearing a different suit, this time the arena was filled with oil and the opponent was none other than Echidna herself. He seemed furious as the men seemed awfully quiet. No cheering or anything as Corvrus killed a few of them already. Echidna rushed at Leina and pinned her to the ground, burying her head in the oil. "I suggest you leave now." Corvrus growled to the patrons as they took off running, not risking getting on his bad side. Echidna then undid Leina's top and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze as her snake bit one of them. Echidna looked to him and winked at him again as Leina seemed badly hurt as the poison was taking effect. She then knocked Leina out as she kissed her on the lips, she had the medicine in her mouth as Leina lay there unconscious. Corvrus was furious, even more than he already was. He leapt off the railing and landed behind her. He then hurled her out of the building as he went to get Leina back to her room. "That was too easy, she should have killed her by now, why did she spare Leina?" he thought to himself. He then handed her to Risty, who was wearing a towel on her hips as he went to deal with Echidna. Echidna was outside as she tried to cut at him, and since he forgot his blade at the hotel he was now unarmed. She then blocked him and punched him in the back of the head. "Oh come on, give me something to work with here. I thought you learned by now never to fight one stronger than you." Echidna sneered as she rushed at him, only for him to grab her by her sword and look her dead in the eyes.

After enduring over ten, long years of torment, abuse, and ridicule by his old mentor. Corvrus exploded with rage. His armor looked as though it was on fire as he looked like a giant boiler. Echidna smirked as Corvrus threw her. She remembered all she put him through, some of which she secretly regretted but others she enjoyed. Sometimes she had Keltan poison him in his sleep and expect him to find the antidote, another time she slashed him with her saber since he lost to her, another time was when she molested him when he was 11, but the moment she would treasure was the time she dropped him deep inside of a ravine and expected him to return to her. After a month, she felt the need to check on him. Only to find the boy look like a flaming demon, the child had fainted from not eating anything as the demon had him in his claws. Echidna tried to fight the demon, only for her to get hurt badly. The demon vanished, leaving the young Corvrus unconscious and hungry. She took him back to the back to her camp, it was possibly the only mercy besides feeding him as a baby that Corvrus could remember. She dodged him as he swung at her with his great fists; the fighting woke up everyone in the city as he furiously fought her. He then managed to grab her by the hair and hurl her through a wall. She got up and popped her neck. She grinned evilly as she leapt high in the air and stabs him in the heart. "You always were feeble, release the beast and become stronger. You know it is the only way. Or should I go after you pitiful friends?" She said as Corvrus was losing control. He grabbed her and hurled her through another wall, but this time he rushed her, sending her through a few buildings. Echidna then got behind him and punched him in his leg weak point, causing his armor to spew out more fire. Soon a flaming beast was seen. It looked like a lion save for its main being pure fire and it's body being pitch black. His eyes glinted like jewels from the pits of hell itself as he roared in fury.

Echidna seemed to show fear as she backed away. She pushed him too far this time. The lion grabbed her in his gigantic jaws and shook her like a ragdoll, the it spat her out towards the main gates as it rampages through the City. The lion destroyed many buildings and killed many people. Risty got dressed as both she and Leina were the only ones that can calm him, and since Leina is recovering from a fight with Echidna, it was now up to her. Risty followed the trail of destruction he left as he was about to destroy a church. Risty climbed on top of the roof. " **CORVRUS, STOP THIS**! I know you are angry, but you must calm down. Echidna has turned you into a monster and you are putting lives at risk, innocent lives. Please, you must calm down." She shouted to the large lion. He fell to the ground as Corvrus was seen. He seemed to cry as tears excited his helmet as Echidna approached him. She seemed hurt as her leg was limp as well as some minor burns on her stomach and arms. She tried to comfort him, it was the very least he needed right now. Risty had her back off. "After all you have put him through, even as a boy, you choose now of all times to comfort him? If you treated that damn snake around your hips half as well as you treated him, none of this would have happened." She growled angrily. Echidna had her head hang. The destruction of the city was on her hands. She provoked the beast, she caused him to go on a rampage, and now she had her ex-student break. She seemed sad, which was rather peculiar coming from one who rarely shows emotion. He tried to get up, only for his leg brace to fail him. Risty helped him up as he looked down at Echidna. "Wha-what happened? I remember seeing you, then all went black." he said as she led him back to the hotel. Echidna followed behind

* **Queen's capital, Gainos** * Aldra woke up from her bed and felt extremely nervous. The presence of a new Demon had made both her and Delmore on edge. "Delmore, who or what was that?" she asks as Delmore replied. "Darling Aldra, I cannot lie to you, but that is possibly a demon even more dangerous than me. If he should enter the Queen's blade, there will be nobody we can have on hand to stop him." The fallen angel said solemnly. Aldra grew nervous as she paced the floor. A demon more powerful than Delmore was completely unheard of. She had to be patient for now. An assassin of the fang entered the room. She had dark skin and silver hair as she sat next to the queen. "Are you alright, Milady?" Irma asks as Aldra abandoned her serious demeanor and rests on her lap.

* **Borders of Gainos** *( _lemon warning_ ) Risty didn't talk to him after that. She saw firsthand on just how powerful he can be, it was terrifying to comprehend. She then saw him asleep on the bed, completely naked under the sheets. Risty then smirked a bit as Echidna was asleep in the other bed. Her leg was bandaged up and her pet was missing, possibly hiding somewhere. Risty undid her towel and woke Echidna up. "How big do you think he is? Y'know, where it counts?" she asks as Echidna looked at her in annoyance. "I say about a foot. Now let me rest will you, I have had one near death experience already." she grumbled as Risty got her up and sat her on Corvrus' bed. He was fast asleep as Risty undid the sheets, getting a look at his body. He was scarred from the torment he received as a youth and his leg brace was patched up. But where the two's eyes focused on was his penis, which was about 14 inches. Risty smirks as she gave him a kiss as he woke up. He blushed a bit, seeing two alluring women on his bed. Risty kisses him as Echidna kisses his wounds. He smiled warmly at the two. Risty then looked to Echidna. "Echidna. Please, try to comfort him. He needs this, he has been hurting for all these years and this is the least we can do.'' Risty purred as Echidna smiled warmly. She undid her top, letting her breasts down as Risty kisses him along with Echidna. He then hugs them both close, he felt warm, but in a good way. Echidna jerks him off as Risty nuzzled him. He then gently fondled Risty's rear as she pins Echidna to the bed, squishing their breasts against each other. She then plants a kiss on the mercenary as she had her pinned down as Corvrus groped both their rears, sparking pleasured moans between the two of them. He then kisses them both as Echidna squeezed Risty's ample breasts, Risty loved the feeling as Echidna playfully sucks on them. Corvrus slowly inserted his member inside of Echidna's pussy, causing her to mewl in pleasure. Milk began to leak from Risty's melons as Echidna seemed surprised. Risty didn't seem surprised at all. "Hey, if you were surrounded by small kids for a good long while, you'd probably leak milk too." Risty said as Echidna squeezed them more. Corvrus gave her a kiss on the lips as Echidna moaned more as he fucked her harder, possibly a revenge for all the pain she put him through. Risty then playfully gropes her breasts as Echidna moaned again. Risty then gave them a hard squeeze again as Corvrus gave her ass a hard spanking, something he wanted to do for a long time. Echidna moaned more as she came hard. She fell limp yet she slowly got back up as Corvrus was far from done. Risty squeezed her own milky breasts as Corvrus gently sucks on them, loving the taste of her sweet cream. He then sprayed her milk on her body as he playfully licks at her body. Echidna did the same as she kisses her as he inserted his member inside the bandit. He gently moved it as she moved her hips. Echidna then fondled her breasts and drank her milk as Corvrus fucked her harder and harder. Risty moaned in pleasure as she was getting fucked silly. He then came deep inside her as she came as well. She rests for a moment as Echidna laid next to her as Corvrus snuggled the two. Echidna kisses him on the lips. "There are now words that can say how sorry I am. I was your caretaker and i failed. I was supposed to love you, yet i feared that if I did, i would get too attached and it may have me killed along with you." She said as she teared up. He hugs her close as Risty covered the 3 up. It was quite the eventful day.

The end

Well folks, that was one of the longer chapters and had a lemon in it. It was difficult to write with Echidna being sadistic and borderline psychotic at times, even implying she is a rapist. So I had to tweak with her a bit to suit the story, or at least give her enough sympathy to win the audience's trust since she is rather mean to a lot of people. I think the idea of Rosty lactating since she is around a lot of small kids seems reasonable and the thought of Corvrus forming a giant flaming lion seemed biblical enough (the lion and the lamb) and guess what, this isn't even his final form. But I will catch up on the story later on since I need ideas for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets of the Families

* **Queen's Border** * Corvrus was asleep as he nuzzled Risty closely as she returned the favor. Echidna woke up to find Keltan, who was soaking up sun on the windowsill. Leina woke up and was utterly shocked to see Echidna. "Corvrus! She's in our room!" She screamed as she ran to the bedroom. Corvrus woke up as Leina blushed. "Risty, did you and him...oh god you did!" Leina said as she seemed a bit jealous. Risty got dressed as she smirked at her. Corvrus on the other hand was polishing his armor as he was in his undergarments. Risty talked to Leina on what happened last night as she seemed terrified on what she heard. Rourke losing control and destroying a good quarter of the buildings in the city as well as having Echidna on their side, who was getting Keltan on her again. Corvrus came outside as he was packing their things. Risty gave Leina a hug "He was worried you would die, and that only added to his anger." Echidna said as Leina gave her a hard punch in the stomach. "That was for the poison." Echidna keeled over a bit as she looked at her. "Nice shot." she said through gritted teeth. Risty packed up as well, getting some food in her backpack as Leina sharpened her sword. Echidna was outside as she was chatting to Corvrus. "Look, I will try to vouch for you, but you must keep on your best behavior. If Claudette comes here and sees the ruin we caused. I may never be hired again." she said as Corvrus nodded. "And that will get us on the Queen's bad side." Corvrus added. Risty and Leina left the room and Echidna paid for the rent. The 4 headed out as Corvrus summoned his horse. He then decided to pay for a few horses. 2 White and one Grey. Leina had some trouble with her horse as she got caught on the saddlebag. Risty helps her up as they left the city.

* **A few days later** * Claudette paced the floor. The destruction of the Queen's border would prompt evil into the very heart of Gainos and if the Queen should blame her family, it will not bode well. And to make matters worse, Echidna hasn't reported back at all, meaning she was either a casualty of the attack or she chose not to come. She had memories of Leina and her as youths as she helped Leina make her bed. She remembered it all too well as she seemed to smile a bit. "Hmm...I just hope my sister is safe. It's one thing to win back my father's affection, but it's another to not find my sister." Claudette said as she sat in her room, thinking on what to do. Her father appeared with his will, she was added to it as the next heir. The threat of Corvrus scared the count more than it should have. "Claudette, what is troubling you?" he asks as he sat next to her. "Leina has been missing for weeks now and I worry for her." she sighed as he smiled. "She is just as stubborn as you are, but that is not why she escaped. She hated being restricted, and finding that she was next for countess made things worse on her poor little heart. Now that you are next in line, she shouldn't need to worry about that anymore." He said as he hugs her close. Claudette hugs him back as she seemed to smile, he was right. A soldier was seen, "My lord, Leina was seen on the road beyond the ruined City. She is alive and well. But she has company following her. Risty, the black knight, and an elf." she said as The count gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left. "Good luck my daughter, and be safe!" Earl shouted down the halls. Claudette mounted a horse and rode for the city

After a few hours of riding, she saw the sun set on the ruined city. An angel was on top of one of the many towers, ogling the destruction. She saw it all and could hardly comprehend it all. She has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She is seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature is that her wings are asymmetrical in size. She saw Claudette and followed her. "She's Claudette, the Thundercloud General. Oh I can hardly wait to bear witness." she said to herself, clearly happy. It began to rain as she remembered the time she saved Leina from falling off the castle bridge. She got all the attention back then and she was seen as a doormat. But now she had the respect she yearned for all those years.

* **Outer Territories** * They 4 stopped to camp for a moment. It was dark as the horses were grazing nearby. Corvrus went to patrol the area, hoping they wouldn't be followed. Echidna got a fire started as Leina found a large mushroom. She took a bite out of it as Echidna smacked it out of her hands. "You idiot, that mushroom is a bad one. All mushrooms in the wild are poisonous, paralyzing, hallucinogenic, or deadly." she said as Risty went to set up a tent. Leina's face was turning green as she threw up. "Gaah, that was gross. Whats all this weird stuff I'm seeing?" she asks as she fell over. After an hour she was getting worse, Risty and Echidna were asleep as Corvrus tried to comfort her. "Everything's alright, you won't feel like that forever." He said as she shuddered. He heard someone as he saw the angel. He stood at his full height as she backed away. "Hey, I am not here to fight you, whoever you are." She said in a terrified voice, waking Echidna as well as Risty. "Well, who are you?" He asks as he took off his helm. "I'm just a friendly angel passing by." She said as he got a fire started again. The angel introduced herself. "I am Nanael, and I know who you three are. But I don't know you." she said, shuddering as she got closer to him. She seemed to sense the demon inside him as it making her uncomfortable. "I am Corvrus Olmac, The Black Knight. That is all you need to know angel." he said as she wrote that down. "Hey, you were the one that nearly destroyed the border weren't you?" she asks, shuddering at the thought of that happening to her. "Well….yes and no. Echidna pushed me too far when we were fighting and I lost control." he said as she showed him a picture of the demon lion. "This is Buer, the Lion of the Pit. But how he got inside you I will never know. Possibly due to your bloo-" Corvrus covered her mouth. "Uh uh. Not yet. I don't want to scared them." he said to the angel as she nodded. "The mushroom I ate first was fine but the other one was a different color and I felt sick." Leina said as Echidna grew curious on the Lineage of Corvrus.

Nanael beamed as she handed Leina a small three sided pyramid, "I have just the thing. It's Angel's Milk. It is said that female angels can make more of this stuff easily but I am getting off topic. The point is that this can cure just about any mortal sickness, not only that but it is good for your eyes, hair, skin, and attitude isn't that amazing?. And it is for the low cost of 10 gold coins." Corvrus drew his huge blade, not in the mood. "I'm just kidding, just angel humor. I wouldn't do anything like that to someone as needful as you Leina." Nanael said as she saw the knight sharpen his blade, it had grown dull after killing a bear he tracked. Leina took it as she drank it, only for her to spray the angel with it. Nanael seemed surprised and a bit pissed off. "How dare you do that to an angel human, do you wish to incur my wrath?!" She growled as she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Corvrus helped dry the angel off as she calmed down. She was now wearing nothing but her blue polka-dot panties as she looked adorable. Corvrus tried to dry it off as she went to rest, she had tried to help a human out and it blew up in her face, quite literally. Leina waited around the fire as Echidna went back to sleep as Risty shared a sleeping bag with her. Corvrus went to his tent, only to find the angel in there. "Uh, you're in my bag." he said as the angel could hardly care. "Well I am an angel, I could care less what a half demon wants. Sheesh." she tried to sleep, clearly angry. But she had to admit, for a half demon he was rather cute. He sat next to the angel, careful on her wings since they were rather sensitive to the touch.

* **Morning** * Nanael woke up to find her dress dry as she tried to fly off, only to be caught in a tripwire by Echidna. "Tell me everything you know on Corvrus' family. I mean everything." She said as she had the angel pinned. "Ok, ok. His father was an archangel named Azrael. He was sent to hell to investigate something that a Demon lord was doing and fell for his daughter, Agatha, Princess of serpents. Or, as she is now known, the Great Snake Demon. She was daughter of the fire lord Straga and the Queen of all Snakes, Empusa. The two loved eachother, claiming that their love would bring peace to their two realms. Heaven and Hell agreed, but they sent their baby to earth since it was out of the two's respected realms. You found him and raised him, but at 15 he escaped and met up with some knight of a noble lord named Decius Olmac. Decius raised him and taught him everything he knows, but the queen had him publically executed when Corvrus was 25 by turning him to stone. N-now that he is grown and has learned his demon side, it seems fair that he must learn of his angel side, right?" she asks. "What are you saying that you are willing to help him?" Echidna snarled. "Yes, I am. Just let me go before you rip off my wings." she screamed, waking everyone up. Corvrus saw what happened and separated the two. Echidna seemed scared. She had maimed and abused the son of an archangel and a demon lord. She would go to hell for sure.

Soon a horse was heard, and it wasn't one of theirs. Claudette was seen in front of the camp, Leina was in her armor as Nanael seemed pretty happy. "Alright, let's get this party started!" she said happily as she summoned a symbol on the ground, a match was seen as Nanael acted as the announcer. Leina seemed to hold her ground as Claudette popped her neck. Corvrus grabs Nanael. "This was your plan all along, it was just a setup." he growled as she looked up at him. "Well if you say it that way of course it sounds bad." she said as he was tempted to do awful things to her, but that would make him go to hell. He had to play along with it. Leina and Claudette clashed blades

* **Half a world away** * Davlin, Shizuka, and Tomoe wandered through a great desert. They then looked up to see that a match was starting. "The Queen's blade is starting again Lady Tomoe." Shizuka said as she heard something, it sounded like a combination of gunfire and an engine roaring. Davlin knew that sound all too well. "Well, I hate to interrupt. But we got Orcs!" he said as he pointed to the west, where a few orc vehicles were seen driving at them. Four of them were buggies and one of them was a truck. "Are those Horseless carriages? How strange, I heard of them but they were only in circuses." Tomoe said as she saw the vehicles. An orc buggy stopped in front of them. He was tall, muscular, green skinned, and had a large underbite. He also had armor on and had a huge hammer next to him. "A'right ya gits. Hand ova' yer stuff. And we ain't gonna shoot ya." One of them said, focusing a machine gun at Tomoe's head. "How crude, but what's an orc anyway Davlin?" She asks as he said. "Orcs were made by the elves on Earth centuries ago, they were supposed to be their protectors. But a red Eclipse made them break free of the elves and kill all in their way. These orcs must have got here pretty early. No Orc camps or any permanent bases yet." he said as another orc jumped from a truck. "Shut yer trap humie, now hand ova' yer stuff now." he barked as he cocked a rifle. "I'll take the 5 in the truck, Shizuke will take the 2 buggies, and you will take the other 2. Ok?" he said as an orc shot in the air. "I said, shut yer traps!" he said as Shizuka punched him hard in the stomach and stabs him with her knives. Davlin leapt into the truck and beat the tar out of the orcs inside. Tomoe cut one of the buggies in two as she beheaded an orc and disemboweled another. Shizuka then tried to drive one of the buggies into another, ramming into it as she jumped out. All that remained was a busted up orc buggie and an abandoned orc truck. Davlin checked the vehicles, they can work but they were uncomfortable. "Wanna risk a ride on these? They are faster than any horse, but have very uncomfortable seats in the back." he said as Shizuka called shotgun as Tomoe rode in the rear. "Why is it that bad guys always get the good stuff?" she asks as Davlin cranked the truck, it had enough fuel to get to their location, the Ruins of Amara.

* **Outer Territory Roads** * Leina and Claudette kept fighting as they led their battle to a ravine. Corvrus has had it as he took a deadly blow for Leina, right in his chest. Claudette stopped as a lighting strike hit both him, Leina, and Herself, hurling them into the abyss below. Nanael tried to catch them but they were too heavy. "Oh my heavens, I just lost 3 of the best fighters. Azrael is gonna kill me for this." she wailed as Echidna and Risty were both furious with the angel. "Not if we both kill you first." Echidna said as Nanael took off, speeding like a rocket to the heavens. Echidna heard water rushing in the Ravine, meaning if they survive, there was only one place where they could end up. The Amaran desert. She and Risty looked at each other. "I know where this leads, I need you to follow me." Echidna said, hoping that Corvrus survived. "Fine, but turn on me again, I will break you. Got it?" Risty barked, clearly unhappy with losing Leina and her supposed lover. Echidna nodded and mounted her horse and took off, Risty followed her

* **Vance County** * He saw it all, His two eldest daughters fall into a ravine along with Corvrus. He seemed rather scared, knowing his rule depended on those two to survive as he sent his soldiers all around Gainos, in hopes of finding any traces of them. "Oh Maria, Forgive me." he said as he seemed to cry. He remembered how he lost his wife to that damnable tournament, now he lost his two eldest daughters as well. Elina was devastated as she never left her room. Both her favorite siblings were gone and she needed someone to help her. She heard talk of a warlock in Hinomoto that can track her, and she sent a message to him. A letter was slid under her door as she opened it. It read _"I Accept"_ as the Warlock appeared from the paper, sending the Vance girl back. "You wish for me to find you sisters?" he asks in a kind tone, which made him more intimidating since his left, milky eye seemed to glow as his other one seemed invisible under his black robe. "T-that's right, uh whoever you are. Name your price." she said. The man's eyes glint, his smile broadened as he seemed very pleased with the deal "I am Kade Vakko, and what I want. Well, it's technically a who. But that would be your sister's friend, Corvrus." he said. Whatever deal Elina had struck, it will soon lead to terrible and devastating consequences….

The end

Well that was probably my attempt on his backstory and and I introduced the Card Wizard again. I admit this is one of my more ridiculous chapters since I added the Orcs, but I will give them their bio in time. I had it saved just for such an occasion. Now that I added Nanael to the troup, and Menace is right around the corner. I think it would be interesting seeing a Level headed Davlin against a raging Corvrus. Until then, see you in time.


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance of Amara

* **Amara pyramid** * Menace was awake after her thousand yearlong slumber. She looked around the pyramid and seemed sad; it was in shambles as she looked for her clothes. She found her breastplate, some panties, clothe, and her living staff, Setra. He looked around. "Hello my lady. I see you slept well." he said, happy as ever. She smiled as she saw about three people in her private baths. One was Claudette, wearing damaged armor, Leina was seen naked along but Corvrus was in his armor. She blushed at the sight. "Setra, did you do this?" she asks as he shook, he didn't. She smiled as she touched Corvrus, only for her to jump back. She felt something inside of him and she didn't like it at all. Leina and Claudette were unconscious as she lifted them both with her magic, leaving him in the bathwater. She led them to a large altar as she cast an enslavement spell on the two. Melona appeared, "Hey Menace. How are things?" She asks as she looked at her. She was busy dressing the sisters up as they were fast asleep. Melona looked at Leina and hissed. "Hey, I know her. She was the whiny bitch that I was about to kill before Corvrus blew me up. You hear about him? Pale hair, big build, scar on his left cheek?" She asks as Menace shook her head. "But I did see a man like that, naked no less in my bath." She purred as she smiled at the thought. Setra looked at the servants. Leina stirred as he head-butted her, she fell back asleep as she grinned in her slumber. "If you have anything to say, do it now. I have a ritual to do." Menace said to Melona. The slime shook her head. "I just was sent to check on you. The Swamp Witch has heard reports of orcs running around in your desert. I don't know what they are." She said as Menace shuddered, it was an Orc army that completely decimated her empire. All it took was her old instructor, Anarista, to provoke them. And once the city was in ruins, they either killed or enslaved the people. Melona saw her concern and tried to comfort her. "Did I say something wrong Menace?" She asks, clearly concerned. Menace nodded as Melona went to the baths, wanting to pay Corvrus a little payback for blowing her up.

* **Vance County** * Elina was devastated as Kade sat there, as if waiting for something. Elina looked to him, misty eyed "Have you ever lost someone before, old man?" She asks sadly, yearning her sisters. He nodded as a harpy appeared on the window. She had yellow eyes, blue hair and feathers, talons, and friendly facial features. "Master, I have an idea on where to find her, she was seen in a stream heading to Amara." She said cheerfully as Elina tackled the bird woman. "Amara?! What are they doing all the way out there?" She yelled. But Kade was not in the mood for this as he stroked her head as she became a card again. He put the card in his deck and left. Elina followed him as Count Vance followed, hearing of the possible location of his daughters. He was at the bridge as he threw a card on the bridge, summoning a giant, Black dragon. He got on and flew towards the ruins. "Corvrus, soon you will be my slave. Ha ha ha ha." He laughed as the Vances were shocked with what they saw. "Elina, what have you done?" Her father said as Elina vanished, clearly scared of the giant dragon. "What have I done?"

* **Amara pyramid, a few hours later** * Corvrus woke, his armor was gone as he was in his underwear, that pissed him off. He went outside of the bath and went looking around the pyramid. After a while he saw Claudette and Leina dressed up as servants as they both massaged a woman. She seemed to enjoy it. The sisters wore pink, revealing bras, small headbands, and loincloth. Their eyes are the same color, indicating they were under a trance. Corvrus growled as he saw his armor and sword close by along with their own. He then jumped down, shaking the floor with his weight. The three saw him as Menace smiled. 'Ah, company. So, you are Corvrus?" She asks as the two sisters seemed rather happy to see him. "Of course I am, now what did you do to my friends?" He demanded as she seemed to giggle. "You mean my new servants? They are quite safe." She purred as Setra pointed his tail to a waterfall. An orc truck was seen heading their way as the princess of Amara seemed confused. "Those aren't orcs inside that vehicle. But it matters little. Do you think they would make good servants?" Setra replied. "Well, yeah. The one in white seems timid and shy, but that doesn't fool me at all. I can tell there is a body just wanting to be released, the one in black wants to show off her alabaster skin. Hmm, I would wanna alabaster her, but then there's the hooded one. I dunno about him, possibly security." Setra said as Corvrus grabs him. "Shut your mouth or I will use you as firewood." He growled, causing the staff to shut up. Menace rolled her eyes. "Hmmm. They could use a test; see if they are worth my time." She purred. "Leina, be a dear and take care of our guests. Claudette, you will help me entertain Corvrus here." She said as she reclined. Leina got her armor on as it was still a bit damaged as she headed out. Corvrus growled angrily as Setra hid behind Claudette. The general then plants a kiss on his lips, which caught him off guard as Menace smiled, "Yes, She is my puppet, I will rebuild my kingdom and nothing can stop me." she said happily as Corvrus' hair seemed to light itself ablaze, causing the princess to look in wonder. "Impressive show, you will be a powerful soldier." she purred as Corvrus broke from the kiss. "No, I will not serve any who are willing to put others in harm's way just to make themselves more powerful." he barked, Menace sighed as she hardly seemed to care.

( _Lemon warning_ ) She then had Claudette kiss him more as Menace got up and kisses him as well. Corvrus pushed her off. "This...doesn't feel right." he said as Menace smiled warmly. Claudette then undressed and hugs Corvrus, her ample breasts squishing against him as he blushed. "You look adorable when you do that." Menace purred and kissed him on the lips, he gave in to the kiss and hugged the two close, if this meant he will free them, then so be it. Menace smiled as she was still coated in oil as she nuzzled him as Claudette pinned him to the ground, Corvrus didn't bother to resist this time. Menace smothered him with her breasts and her smile broadened. "Hmm...You will be a grand plaything for me. If only I can bypass your demon half." she sighed. Corvrus' eyes changed to pure yellow. "Hah, I will not give up this host so easily. The Demon lord sent me inside him to keep an eye on him." He said in a deep voice. Menace jumped at the tone change as Corvrus forcefully kisses the princess. Menace blushed hotly as Claudette undid his undergarments, she marveled at his length. She gently strokes him as Corvrus kept kissing the princess. Menace broke from the kiss and took the length in her pussy without much resistance. Menace moaned loudly, not having this pleasure in years. Claudette griped her breasts and squeezed them hard, "Slave, stop that." Menace said, but Claudette kept going. "I said...mmm." she purred, loving the feeling as Corvrus' body changed as well. His hair was now blazing as his teeth grew sharper, it appears Buer is taking control of this. Menace loved the feeling as Buer fucked her harder and harder, "I'll make sure you won't be walking after this." he purred in her ears as he shot his load inside the princess. She fell on him, smothering her with her breasts.

( _Lemon warning part 2_ ) Claudette was next, Menace got off as Claudette took him. She then licks at his member as Buer purred. His body changed again, he now had a large tail. He wrapped it around her as he fucked her hard. Claudette moaned a bit as he cupped her ass and kept pounding into her, Menace was enjoying the show as she masturbated. She then sucks on her own breasts as well as toying with her pussy while Corvrus/Buer fucked her servant. Claudette kisses him on the lips as she dueled his rough tongue, he was becoming more of a lion now. His hair now was longer and flaming as she moaned out his name as she came, he came hard inside her as well as the two rest for a moment while Menace kisses the two and rests as well. Before she slept, she noticed Corvrus returning to normal.

* **Amara desert** * the truck screeched to a halt as Davlin got out as the other two stretched themselves. Shizuka ran her hands through her hair, getting out any sand. "That's the last time I drive through a sandstorm." Davlin said as Shizuka fell to the sand. "Please let it rain." She said, they did run out of water and the supplies the orcs had was infested with maggots. Davlin checked around the ruins as Tomoe sat down. Soon the sky grew dark as the wind sped up. Davlin and Tomoe headed inside the temple as Shizuka and the truck were swept away in the sand. Leina was on top of the entrance in her gear as Tomoe and Davlin saw her. "Is that Leina?" Tomoe asks, to which Davlin replied. "Yes, but her aura is the same as the sandstorm." Leina hopped down and drew her blade. He then saw an angel in the air as she seemed to watch the entire thing. "Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live." she said in a cold voice as she drew her blade. Davlin banged his staff in the ruined brick, sending a shockwave towards her. Leina blocks it as she slowly headed towards them. Tomoe advanced and fought Leina as Davlin grappled the blonde and hurled her at a statue, breaking it to rubble. Leina shook it off and lunged at them, only for a blinding light to sweep them away. A few halls away, they were seen behind a statue as Tomoe and Davlin looked at the angel, it was Nanael as she seemed afraid of Davlin. "Y-you are the weapon of God. Please don't kill me for what I've done." she said in a mortified voice. "What did you do?" Tomoe asks, to which Nanael replied, "I caused this to happen, I sparked the fight between Claudette and Leina, Corvrus tried to stop them and they all fell. Now the sisters are here and are gonna kill us." she said through tears, too afraid to say anything reasonable. "I will have to make this a Queen's blade, someone outside of this place must be able to see us." she said as she did it before the two could protest.

* **Half a world away** * Risty and Echidna were outside in a nearby city. They were gathering supplied as they looked to the skies. "There she is, and where she is. Corvrus is also." Echidna said as she relaxed in a beach chair as Risty munched on a pineapple. Soon the Villagers ran in panic as Kade's dragon was torching the city. He jumped off and landed in front of the two. "Ah, there's my prey. I hope Corvrus is with her, that will make things all the grander." He snickered as Echidna looked at him. "Hey, old man! Get out of my line of sight, this fight is getting interesting." she snarled as Kade's pale eye looked at her. Keltan hissed furiously, something about that eye scared him more than anything as Echidna reached for her sword. "Hey, piss off. Can't you take a hint?" Risty barked as she reached for the man's hood, only for him to grab her by her hand and slam her into the pavement. Echidna punched him, causing his hood to fall off. His face looked half dead as his left eye glinted evilly. He also had his right eye missing and looked almost like a zombie, except he still had flesh on him. "How dare you?" he growled as he threw a card at each of them. Echidna's card was large Eagle with flaming wings, while Risty's was a Minotaur with a gigantic hammer. "Girls, I want you to meet my pets. The Warbird there is Cal'res, while the Minotaur is Sudri. Take them!" he growled as his servants did just that. Risty dodged the Minotaur's heavy strikes as he kept trying to flatten her. Echidna was having a hard time with Cal'res, since she was grounded and he kept breathing fire at her.

Echidna jumped in the water, hoping to dodge the fire as Risty grabbed the minotaur by the horns and hurled him into a wall. He grabs her and slammed her in the concrete as he looked for his hammer. Risty gave him an uppercut to the jaw as he roared at her. Cal'res grabs Risty in her talons and hurled her into the water. The two monsters became cards again and returned to their master. "Well, i bid you farewell. Now I know where she is." he laughed as he summoned his dragon and took off. "Great, now what are we going to do now?" Risty asks, clearly not happy. Echidna smirked. She got out of the water as she helped Risty out "We follow that Dragon." she said as she got on her horse with her and rode off.

* **Amaran Pyramid** * Tomoe, Davlin, and Nanael were eluding every trap the pyramid threw at them, until the three landed in a large room. Water began to pour in as Nanael flew out, as if trying to find an exit. Deeper inside the pyramid, Setra looked around the damaged truck for anything of use. "It's sad how I have to look for anything of use from these monsters. There is nothing of use here. But then again..." he said as he looked to Shizuka, smiling at all the dirty things he could do to her. Melona appeared and grabbed him. "Now staff, I will have her, Corvrus is busy entertaining your master and I will need someone else to occupy me." she said. "Hey, I found her first." he snapped as Shizuka saw a pile of grenades and smirked as she snuck towards them. The two kept arguing as she pulled the pin of one of them and ran off into the caverns. Setra saw that and followed her as the truck exploded, blowing a huge hole in the pyramid. Melona was blown up again as she slowly regenerated. Her eyes grew red. "That's the second time this week I was blown to bits." she growled as she pursued the staff in anger

Tomoe and Davlin were in the water pit as Davlin was pounding at the stone bricks as Tomoe found a weakpoint and cut it, causing the two to fall out and land on a narrow bridge. Leina was waiting for them as well as Menace and Claudette. Corvrus was right behind Davlin and the two saw eachother. "You again?" they both said, prompting confusion from everyone present in the room. "Davlin, I thought you were dead." Corvrus said as he hugged the tiny man, causing Davlin to gasp for air. "I will be if you don't...let...go…"he said as he did so. Menace seemed amused as she sat down for a spell. "I take it you two know eachother?" she asks as Tomoe was wondering the same thing. "Davlin was my old mentor. When I was thirty he told me how to control my Buer side." he said as Davlin bowed to her. She smiled and bowed as well. "I see he is a gentleman, I like." She purred as Claudette was with her sibling. "Tell me, Since you two seem to enjoy entertaining me, would you like me to lead you out?" she asks as Leina and Claudette returned to her side. Tomoe sheathed her blade as Davlin nodded. "Under one condition, you free them. I know of another way to restore this place. But it is very dangerous." he said, Menace seemed to enjoy the thought of it. "It is called a Time Reversal spell. It will restore this place to its glory, but the only downside will be no citizens yet." he said as Menace beamed. "You got a deal." she smiled

Shizuka was reading some hieroglyphics with Setra helping Translate. Melona was there as well, but since she was duped into believing the truck exploded because of a faulty fuel line, she kept her composure. After translating it, Shizuka seemed sad. "Such an age that would've been." she sighed. as Setra led the two out. They then found the others in the altar. Menace got the staff. "I see you found company, Setra, now give me a reason why I shouldn't use you as a torch?" she snarled, hating Setra for leaving her. "I-I-I was just showing these two around." he said, clearly nervous as she slowly calmed down. Nanael appeared above them, curious on who was here. Menace showed them the way out. The eight of them seemed relieved to get some fresh air as Leina tackled Menace as did Claudette for casting a spell on them. "Don't ever do that again, I had to see everything, including the part where I was fucked by...him." Claudette snarled as she gave her a hard punch in the face as Melona laughed. "I suppose you deserved that!" she yelled as Menace had a bloody nose from that. She got back up, "Yes I suppose holding one against their will would give me a bloody nose." she said as she wrapped a bandage around it. Claudette calmed down as Corvrus hugs her, she leaned into the hug. Nanael smiled as she headed out.

Soon, a black figure was seen and Davlin seemed on edge as well as Tomoe. The looked to the figure as his single pale eye glinted like a pearl. "Corvrus Olmac. You have eluded both me and Fate for the last time." he said as Corvrus growled. "And what does an old fool like you want of me?" he asks as he popped his neck. Kade laughed. "I want you, you to serve me as my most powerful soldier. You will be invincible, and all you must do is kneel before me." he said, smirking behind his hood. Davlin popped his neck and was ready to fight, Leina drew her sword as Melona grinned evilly, she knew him too well. "Kade, what are you doing here? I thought the Swamp Witch had you under control. Apparently I am mistaken." She purred. Kade grinned, "You know why I am here. The Swamp witch offered me a high seat in the thrones of Hell, unlike you and that corpse you call a princess." He sneered as Menace growled. Davlin saw a horse in the distance, it was Echidna and Risty.

Echidna and Risty have been following him for hours on end, they were running low on supplies and kept pushing on. They saw the pyramids and stopped behind Kade. Risty fell off the horse. "You would not believe how much it hurts to ride on that beast for hours on end!" She yelled as Echidna slid off. Kade looked around as he pulled out a few cards. Echidna threw Keltan at his hands, dropping his deck. Keltan latched on and refused to let go as Kade forcefully ripped him off and squeezed him, causing the snake to squirm in his grip. One of the cards was face up, it was a large Chimera. Head and body of a lion, horns and hind legs of a ram, and wings, tail, and fire breath of a dragon. The chimera roared as it stood on its hind legs. It was about 12 feet tall as it breathed smoke. "Thraka, destroy them." Kade said as he threw the snake in the sand. Echidna quickly grabbed him and put him on her hips. The one called Thraka growled at them as he was sizing them all up, Melona did the stupid thing and tried to provoke him by forming a spear him with her hair, only for the beast to roar at her and claw at her. Leina tried to stab him in the rear as Claudette fired lightning at him, causing the beast to roar in pain as Kade collected his deck and summoned another monster. It was a giant skeletal dragon as he sat atop of it as he looked down at them. "I see my pet is not going down so easily, let's give him a pick me up." He said as he threw another card, this time at Thraka the Chimera. The beast grabbed the card and smirked. It was a giant scorpion, Udun. The chimera grabbed the card and put it on his chest and he began to change. He had his once red fur became a black, hardened carapace as his dragon tail and paws became that of a scorpion's stinger and claws. He roared as he became more dangerous as his tail swept the area as his armor was far tougher. Echidna grabbed him by the horns and tried to bring him down, only for him to buck her off. Tomoe used her blade to try and stab him as well as Leina, but the beast's thick hide was too tough. The beast roared angrily and spewed fire everywhere. Shizuka watched from the sidelines and threw a few knives at the beast, hoping to damage it as Corvrus was getting angry.

Corvrus then grabbed the beast and slammed it to the sand and repeatedly punched it harder and harder until he was covered in blood. He kept punching the corpse as everyone watched in horror. "My gods, when will he stop?" Setra asks, shuddering when he ripped out the beast's spine. Eventually he calmed down and the beast returned to his card form. Kade swooped down and took the cards into his deck. "Curse you Buer. One Day I will have you as my servant, ONE DAY" he said as he flew off. Menace was shocked; she had been pleasured by Buer, now she saw how savage he can be. Leina hugged Corvrus, he seemed a bit unnerved from killing a beast that used to be so noble. "I think we best head on our ways." Leina said as Claudette had her in her arms. Echidna and Risty sat nearby. "We should split up, in case of an attack." Davlin said as Menace shook her head, "But I just got to know you, Can I come with you?" she asks Tomoe and Shizuka, hating being alone. Melona sighed, knowing if the Princess falls, The swamp witch would pummel her. "I guess I'll join you, at least I'll be away from him." she said, gesturing to Corvrus.

Nanael was in the sky as she recorded everything. "Hmm...They are becoming allies? Curious. Maybe I can tag along." she said as a hand was on her shoulder. A hooded angel was seen in white robes and had 6 wings. it was Azrael, Corvrus' father. "You better, or should I report on all you have done so far?" he asks as Nanael went pale. "Uh, no need to sir. I-I-I was just going down there." she said, clearly scared of him. He hugs her before sending her off with a bottle of Holy Milk. "Make sure you don't spill that, do you understand me?" he asks as Nanael nodded, clearly wanting to get away from him. She rocketed to the surface and slammed into Melona by mistake. Melona got up and seemed sore if that was even possible. Nanael got up and dusted herself off. "Great news, I will be going with you." she beamed to Corvrus as he rolled his eyes, "Just try not to get killed." he said as Risty went over to Leina and hugged her before Joining Tomoe's group. "We'll see eachother again, I promise you that." Davlin said as Corvrus led to the east as he went to the west, it was quite a day

* **Gainos Throneroom** * Aldra seemed most concerned. First Kade, the Card Keeper, was defeated. Then Reports of Vance's soldiers patrolling the entire continent for Leina, and now she had to order repairs to the border. It was becoming increasingly aggravating, Delmore can sense it. "Darling Aldra, I understand you are stressed, but-" Aldra cut him off. "I am not in the mood now Delmore, just shut up." she snapped, nobody could hear him but her. The way she talked to herself sparked a rumor that the Queen has gone crazy. Aldra sighed as she tried to concentrate on why everything is falling apart, yet she found nothing. "Delmore, what do you know of Buer?" she asks as Delmore shuddered, he said "Buer was a powerful servant of the Fire Lord Straga, he was his top commander and trusted friend. When he found out he had a grandson, he sent Buer to keep an eye on him, and Buer did just that, by sealing himself inside of Corvrus." Aldra nodded. "And what Does Buer look like at full power?" she asks as Delmore shrugged. "I have no idea, but his power is controlled by his rage. The angrier he is, the more lethal he becomes." Delmore said, not liking the topic. Aldra sighed; one of Hell's most lethal commanders is here on Gainos, that would not bode well for her reign

The end

Well that's that, It took a while but here is Chapter 5 in all its glory. I planned on Menace being a bit more innocent since she just seems naive at times. And i changed the reason for fall of Amara to being a bunch of pissed off orcs instead of political stuff. Next chapter will introduce the elves, and since orcs hate elves…..you can get a good idea on what will happen. Anyway, now that this is over, I plan on making the elves a bit more hateable and having Corvrus explode, figuratively and somewhat literally


	6. Chapter 6: Woodlands of the Elves

* **Elven forests** * a small elf girl was seen zipping through the forests, keeping an ever watchful eye. The elf girl wore orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt with nothing underneath, since elves either wore leaves or nothing. She smiled as she seemed to enjoy herself. Soon, birds were seen flying away, something stirred in the forest that should not be there. The elf went to see the cause as a Maid was seen rotting away trees while orcs and skeletons ripped them asunder. The girl was shocked as the orcs either ate any animal they found, or the skeletons added them into their horde. It was nightmarish to say the least as the elven forest, the last place elves can stay, is now being destroyed. An olog warboss saw the girl and roared at the top of his lungs, "ELF! CRUSH IT, BEAT IT, KILL IT!" the olog charged after her with about 10 orcs in tow. The girl ran off as they charged after the elf, killing and burning as they go.

* **Outskirts of the Forest** * Leina and Claudette followed Corvrus closely, Leina was a bit jealous that her sister and her best friend got to have sex with him yet she didn't. Echidna scouted ahead as Nanael watched the skies. Soon they reached the borders of the forest as Nanael landed. "The forest is under attack!" Nanael said as she saw a good portion of the large forest cut down and burned. Soon a black mist weakened the trees as a Maid, the very same maid leading the orcs, was seen floating above them. Nanael looked at her and opened her book, as if trying to figure out who she is. "That's Airi, the Infernal Temptress. And If she's causing trouble in the Elven Forests, then that means she'll be fighting Combat Instructor Allyene." She said as she was about to fly off, then she remembered Azrael. If he found out, there will be no telling what will happen to her. She then saw Orcs chasing after an elf girl and she raced to her, only to be caught off by Airi. Airi has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She is always seen wearing a French maid outfit and wielding a large scythe. She lashed at the angel as the orcs stopped chasing the elf to help out Airi. "Ey' boss. Need help hammerin' humies?" an orc asks as he had a heavy hammer while the others had guns, heavy swords, or crude axes. They then focused on Echidna, as she seemed confused, in all her years she never saw orcs so far from their homeland. "Another Elf?! KILL IT!" The Olog Warboss shouted as he charged at Echidna. She got off her horse and dove between his legs. The foul olog turned with a large chaingun and opened fire, shredding through trees.

Echidna jumped in a bush as the elf girl confronted Airi. "Are you the one turning this forest into swamp land?" she demanded, Airi turned to face her as she had Nanael in a headlock. "What of it?" she said as Nanael squirmed in an amusing way. "My Captain said there was a pawn of the Swamp Witch that is causing this forest to become dead with decay. But she never said you were bringing an army." She said as Corvrus got off of Stormcrown and looked up at Airi. "Hey, you! Get down from there. I have someone who wants to see you!" He shouts. Claudette punched him, "What the Devil are you doing?" she asks, clearly not in the mood for heroics. Airi threw Nanael into a nearby stream and approached Corvrus. "What is it, O Black Knight?" she said in a polite tone. Corvrus grabbed her as his armor lit itself ablaze."Airi, what are you doing out here?" Buer demanded since he was controlling Corvrus. Airi seemed unimpressed, "The swamp witch told me to corrupt the woodlands and the surrounding area, I thought you knew that in hell." she said. Buer seemed mad, "How can I know anything, I was kept inside of this host for many years." he said, Airi shrugged.

The Orcs seem busy trying to nab Echidna. Orcs hated elves more than anything, aside from running low on ammo, losing a limb, their vehicle not working, being punched hard in the face, etc… But the point is, the Orcs did everything to try and kill Echidna, only for her to kill 4 of them while having the others catch eachother in crossfire and kill themselves. Nanael got out of the water, her dress was now see-through and she was very mad. Airi was still chatting with Buer about things going on in hell, who the swamp witch is, and why she is here in the first place. While they chatted, Claudette saw the elf girl slowly sneak behind Airi and tried to hit her on the head with her staff, only to have the Thundercloud General block it. "Whoever you are, please refrain from attacking us." she said, her eyes showing she was rather mad at the moment. The girl fell, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear. Claudette seemed shocked with such indecency. "I am Nowa, this is Lou. uh…..hello." she said, clearly nervous with all the people. Airi looked down at the girl and smiled. "Nowa huh? you mean Alleyne's little friend?" Echidna said as she helped her up, but not before Keltan slither off and looked at Lou, the monkey hisses in defense as it tried to swat at him. Keltan backed off as Lou sat on Nowa's shoulder. Nanael dried her hair off as she was totally humiliated; thankfully the bottle of Holy milk was still around her waist. Leina helped her out of the water as Nanael coughed out a fish. Airi then took off; "Sorry Buer, I still have work to do, until then, ta ta." she said and flew away. Nowa was sad as she went back to the battlefield, planning on scouting on the orcs as Leina, Claudette, and Echidna followed while Corvrus stayed to warm up Nanael, the water was ice cold.

* **Forest Clearing, enemy camp** * The orcs were seen arguing with skeletons. Nowa, Leina,and Claudette watched from a small mound as Echidna snuck into the camp. "I cannot believe Airi simply ran off. It is not like her to leave on a moment's notice." a skeleton said, it was speaking similar to a british man as he wore a tuxedo and had a rapier with him. The skeleton next to him nodded, "Ain't the first time. She usually leaves when she is low on energy." he said, he wore something similar to a barbarian and had a heavy axe with him. The orcs seemed far more brutal and savage than the skeletons. "Ey' lads. I heard the Maid flew da coop. We can take those gutless elves and these bone bags without a fight." One orc said, he had a mechanical arm and a large gun with him. Another orc hit him with a club. "Pipe down ya git, if we blow dis', our plan for takin' dis rock will all be gone." soon a troll was seen lumbering through the camp, taking a large orc truck with him for fueling. Nowa was afraid, she never seen such destruction. Echidna saw her chance and threw a bone at the large troll. The troll turned to see a skeleton waving at him as the troll hit him with the truck. The skeletons went to see what was going on as did the orcs. Both sides started fighting eachother, clearly the two weren't that bright. Echidna laughed a bit as she headed back to the others. The orcs stopped fighting as they seemed to sense elf blood. Echidna hid behind the mound as an Oni was seen looking around. Airi returned, causing both sides to stop. "Alright, what is the meaning of this?" she demands. An Olog Warlord pointed to a skeleton. "This bone sack threw one of 'is parts at one of our trolls." he barked. "I believe the term is 'Indentured undead' Orc, you should really pay attention." he said in a german tone as the Warlord grabbed him. "Ah'll make you more than undead, ya skinless git." he said as he was about to rip him in half. Airi sighed. "This is going to be a long invasion at this rate." she said to herself as the two began to fight eachother again

"We better head back to the village, the orcs have yet to locate it." Nowa whispers as she headed there. She headed to the village as some of the elves saw two humans and a wild elf with them. News spread that orcs were outside their borders and destroying trees. Nowa seemed sad as Alleyne was seen, and she wasn't happy at all. She grabbed her by the ears and led her to the council of the elves. Leina heard that the elves were Xenophobic and didn't care for anyone but themselves. Nowa was being scolded by the council and Alleyne.

* **Borders of the Forest** * Nanael shivered as Corvrus tried to warm her up. His Demon fire managed to do just that as she rests on his shoulder. He then decided to follow the trail Leina took. He took the angel in his arms and followed the pathway. He eventually reached the village as the elves seemed scared of him, way more than Leina, Claudette, or Echidna combined. Corvrus loathed these woodlands, he knew all too well the cowardice and xenophobic nature of elves. One of the elven guards saw him and he simply shot him a mean look, causing him to back away. He headed to the council's chambers. Leina, Alleyne, Nowa, Echidna, Claudette, and the 11 council members. Corvrus tried to settle them down as Nanael snapped. "WILL YOU IDIOTIC MORTALS SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?! MY GOD, A GOD DAMN DEMON FUCKED CONDOM HAS MORE SENSE THAN A BUNCH OF WHINEY ASS ELVES AND IDIOTIC HUMANS." she screamed at the top of her lungs. Corvrus sat her down as she looked like she was about to kill someone. "And I thought I could get angry." Corvrus said as Nanael punched him hard, denting his armor. She looked to the Elder Councilor, he seemed both confused and afraid. She then grabs him by the collar and slammed his head on the table. "You are the most asinine, racist, unimaginably idiotic being I have ever had the displeasure of bearing witness to." she said, every word she slammed his head harder onto the desk. Alleyne tried to get the pissed off angel, only to get backhanded across the face as the angel was now strangling the elder.

The old elf tried to break her grip until Corvrus grabbed Nanael and hurled her out of the room. "Sorry about that, I am usually the one that goes berserk." he said as the elf looked at him with wide eyes. "You are not human, yet you act and fight like them. Who, or what are you?" he asks as Corvrus undid his helmet. The elves gawked at him, never seeing a Half Angel, Half Demon Hybrid in their lifetimes. The Eldar seemed to get back to his seat. "And what do I owe the pleasure of one of your…..position?" he asks as Corvrus kept a glare on all 10 of the Councilors. "I know of your secret." he said as the council seemed unnerved, Nowa seemed confused as did Alleyne. The council members were many thousands of years old, yet they thought their secret was safe. "I know you created the beasts that are currently knocking at your door. I know you made the Orcs out of fear for mankind and any race. That was the pinnacle of cowardice if ever there was one. The Humans tried to help you by hiding you; they knew if the orcs found you that they would eat you. Yet you twisted their kindness into making your descendants hate them for no reason aside from fact they are different. You will sow the seeds of hatred for years and years and yet you wonder why people hate you?" His voice becoming more distorted, indicating Buer was talking now. Buer looked at all of them as he had a wicked grin as his hair lit ablaze. "And here is the kicker. You made humans hate you for what you have done. It is embarrassing that you hide here, believing you are safe as the orcs power grows each day. It took armies of races to protect you and you spit on their graves, many people were destroyed and you cast them aside, and the worst is the fact you believe you are superior yet you are trapped here in your own delusions." Buer said, he said more than what he needed as the counselors talked to themselves, and to make matters worse, Nanael televised the entire thing throughout the continent. The elders' secret was released, and there was no possible way to take it back. "It is true, we were afraid. We have a saying 'mankind was made with a whole in his heart,' that means no matter how much he has, it will never be enough. I was afraid that if they found this place, they will destroy it." he said, feeling shame in his words

"It is time for you to make amends. Go out there with your closest advisors, and offer a fresh start for your people. The Elves are dwindling in number, it is time for you to make their last moments treasured instead of hiding." he said as the old elf stood up. The councilors seemed nervous as they followed the elder. Nanael followed, televising the whole thing. Soon they reached the borders of their great forests as they found Orcs cutting down their trees and Skeletons fighting orcs. The 11 of them sat there as an Orc saw them. "Whaddya want elf scum?" he snarled as hundreds of orcs went to see them, all sharpening their weapons and loading their guns. "I speak for every elf in this forest. I am Balorn Freerooter, and before you kill us. Grant us an audience with your master." he said, The orcs looked to eachother and broke ranks, revealing a massive orc about 12 feet tall and heavily armored with chainmail and heavy plating. He also had a cape from bearskin as his eyes glowed green, indicating he wasn't a mere orc. It was Krahm, the Mighty. "Krahm, It has been far too long since we last met. But I offer you this, the eleven of us in exchange you will trouble these woods no longer. You value honor more than anything, I hope you keep the fact that I and these 10 are the ones you want to kill. Then take our lives and leave these woods in peace." he said. Krahm thought it over. Very well. And this time, there will be no running." Krahm roared, it was getting intense as Balorn nodded, he gave up on running. Krahm then led them to five trees and chained them up. he then had nearly every single orc in the camp train their weapons on them. "READY..." the orcs prepared to fire, the elf elder stood tall in the face of death. "AIM." the orcs locked onto him and his fellow councilors. "FIRE!" the orcs fired, shredding the tree is a hail of bullets and machine gun fire. The councilors were killed, and all the world watched.

The elves were deeply disheartened, yet they rejoiced that they gave their lives to keep them safe. Alleyne seemed most hurt by the screen as she hung her beret over her heart in respect. Nowa seemed to cry as the elves went to their homes. "Hard to believe those old fools actually did something worthwhile." Echidna said, earning a sharp punch in the face by Alleyne. "Never disrespect the fallen, 10 points." she said, clearly hurt. The screen ended as Nanael saw what orcs were capable of. She will never be able to erase that from her mind for ages. She flew over to Corvrus and cried on his chest. "Why did they do it?" Nowa wailed as Lou tried to comfort her. "Orcs are bloodthirsty mass murders, thankfully your elder managed to slow them down...for now." Corvrus said as Alleyne hugs him as well. She was never this sad before as she rarely showed emotion. Corvrus felt a sick feeling, as he felt like Buer led the Elves to ruin. Nowa went to her cabin with Nanael, Claudette, and Leina as Alleyne went to her tree house with Corvrus and Echidna. Corvrus got his armor off, to which he seems to hurt as his brace was falling apart. Alleyne helps him up as his leg fell off, sparking a muffled scream of pain. Echidna saw and got him on the bed and put it on again. "How did that happen?" Alleyne asks, suddenly concerned rather than sad. "I don't want to talk about it." he said as Alleyne sat her head down as she hung up her hat and cloak. She went to get some tea as Echidna went to her bed. Keltan sat on the window sill, looking at the stars as well as some rodent to eat.

Alleyne felt awful, the councilors were dead, Nowa was blamed for bringing them here, and now the Queen's blade is happening. Echidna got up to check on her as Corvrus slept on the rug. "I know you're sad about it all. But do what I do, grab a drink, hope to forget it, and move on." she said as Alleyne teared up again, that just made it worse. Echidna sighed as she had an idea "How about you follow me, the woods are no longer safe and it is time to move on." Echidna said, trying her best to be kind. Alleyne was conflicted, she had the responsibilities of keeping the elves safe, yet at the same time the elven forests are pretty much doomed. She nodded sadly. Nowa on the other hand seemed in great spirits. Leina told her all about the things she had seen as Claudette did her best to be nice, being a stern general made it difficult. Nowa snuggled into Leina and fell asleep on her lap. Claudette went to the couch and tried to rest as Nanael rests in the bed with Nowa, getting her to think she was a "guardian angel".

* **Morning** * everyone was practically asleep as Corvrus got up and got Stormcrown ready. The black horse sniffed the cold air, they were being watched. Alleyne was already up and climbed down and looked at him. "I understand why you are mad at my kind for what we have done. But I never knew of that." she said as she saw her hat in Stormcrown's mouth, he thought it was food. Alleyne tried to get the horse to release her hat as Stormcrown refused to let go. Corvrus had to pry his jaws open to get it as Alleyne shook the horse slobber off and put it back on. I give that horse a 40 for trying to eat a hat." she said hotly as Nowa ran to her and hugs her. Alleyne stroked her hair as she hugs her pupil. "I can hardly wait to go." Nowa said happily, always wandering where to go after she left the woodlands. Alleyne smiled as the rest of the company was getting up. Their horses were close by as they got on, Nowa shared a horse with Corvrus as Alleyne shared one with Claudette. The 7 of them rode out of the woods, heading to their goal in Gainos

The end

I know I took a while with this, but I found it hard with killing off the elven council and having Nanael explode instead of Corvrus. But next time we will introduce Irma, there will be hotspring action, and who knows, maybe a new character to add to the


	7. Chapter 7: Knee Deep in Hell

Corvrus was setting up camp as the Vance sisters chatted on where they were going. Nanael was hardly as cheerful, ever since she recorded the death of the Elven council, she rarely ate and barely slept anymore. She even started isolating herself from Nowa, Echidna, and Alleyne; the elves made things worse for her. Eventually Alleyne sat next to her, "I understand you are troubled." She said as Nanael was in a fetal position, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. Alleyne sighed as she abandoned her serious demeanor for a moment. "Listen, I was shocked when our leaders were killed as well. But I took Echidna's advice and tried to rejoice in their loss..." She was cut short as Nanael flew to heaven. She was summoned for something.

Corvrus pulled out a map. They were heading towards dangerous territories, Swamp Witch territories. He thought of a way to get around it, yet he had little to work with. He decided just to walk through it and hope for the best. He went to address the thought with the others, sparking an argument. "Are you crazy, it'll be a damn meat grinder down there." Echidna snapped as Alleyne retaliated, "Well I for one agree, we are running low on supplies and I think this is the best possible option. We can't go back now." The two elves kept arguing, Nowa sat by Leina and Claudette. Claudette hugs her, being as protective as ever. Nowa nuzzled her toned body as Leina smiled. Corvrus sighed as he rests

*Heaven* The reason Nanael was called to heaven was because the Head angel wanted to see her along with a few high ranking angels. She waited on a cloud as another angel was seen by her side. She wears a tight, sleeveless white top with a small white skirt and pink-striped panties. She has white full arm-length sleeves with pink ends, and on her left arm she has a small designed cloth and on her right arm she has a white glove with pink ends. On her legs she has white thigh-highs and steel plate knee-high boots. The other angel said. "Nanael, what did you do this time?" to which Nanael said, "Hachiel, I felt like I led 11 elves to their deaths, even though it wasn't my fault for killing them, it was my fault for televising the whole thing across Gainos." she said as she teared up. Another angel, this time a male, flew to her side. He wore robes over his body like most high ranking angels do but he kept his face hidden save for a blonde beard. "Nanael, I know you didn't mean that, but the Head Angel wants you punished, not only is she there, but some representatives from other heavens are there as well. But then again they monitor their own worlds so we must hurry." He said. Nanael dried off her tears and flew to the Head Angel's throne. Many angels and fallen souls talked about it, and Nanael heard everything. Eventually they were in front of the head angel, a Seraphim that was sent by god to keep an eye on Kai'eda. There were a few other angels there and a few fallen angels as well. The Head Angel was explaining to the others on how the Queen's Blade worked, and they all didn't seem to like the idea. "The idea of gladiatorial combat for peace? BAH! This is nothing more than a joke in my opinion!" a bearded, four winged angel barked, clearly mad. "But consider, we have been at peace. Ever since Azrael made peace with hell all those years ago, hell slowly is maintaining a balance of its own." a green haired female fallen angel said, she tried to reason with some of them as they kept arguing as Nanael seemed bewildered.

"A Peace built on bloodshed will never last! You know this to be true. Yet for 120 years we tolerated it, how much longer will it take until we realise this course of action is making this world the laughing stock of the galaxy!" A male angel said as Seraphim sighed, maybe it was a mistake to bring so many here. "Ladies, gentlemen. Do you know why I summoned you aside from the Queen's Blade?" Seraphim said as she stood up and tapped her staff for order. The 6 of them stopped talking some of them voiced concerns on why the world remains so primitive, others voiced concern of the swamp witch seeking to break the truce. Nanael on the other hand had no idea what was going on as she sat down, clearly bewildered by all of the commotion. Eventually it all quietened down. "Nanael, do you know why I have summoned you here?" the Head Angel asks. Nanael shook her head sadly as the 6 looked down at her. "You provoked a queen's blade match that was largely one sided, and you recorded the killing of the Eleven Elven leaders. Such a thing is unforgivable." she said sternly as the other angels looked to her in concern. "That was you? Why in the name of us did you do that?" A fallen angel male said hotly. "I thought it would be a negotiation, not a slaughter." Nanael cried, she was still shaking. The screams of pain, the sounds of gunfire echoing in her head, the blood, the death, it was too much for her. The Head Angel got out of her throne and rests a hand on her head. "Nanael, I know you didn't know that. But you did it nonetheless." she said as Nanael hugs her, the large angel seemed surprised as she shrank down and hugs her back. "Nanael, your tears are genuine. I know there are some things best left to be blind to, I know this better than anyone. When Kai'eda was first made by god all those years, I was sent there to keep it safe. I fought alone against races that seek this world to fuel their own power rather than have mankind have it in peace. It was terrible, so much death for one's own greed." she said sadly as she hugs the smaller angel. Nanael kept crying, wishing to erase the memories more than anything in the universe. "Nanael, I have a task for you. Do this, and not only will I forgive you for starting a biased match, but I will help you with your memories." she said to Nanael. "Anything. I just want to rest without seeing gunfire or screams of bloody murder." she said as she seemed very shook up. "You must go to the mortal world and investigate on what the Swamp Witch plans to do with the world. We know who she is but we don't know why she is here or what she wants. Our views are clouded and We cannot go down there, because if we did, Heaven will be open for attack." she said as Nanael nodded feverishly. "Hachiel and Azrael will follow you. Hachiel will monitor you and Azrael will keep you safe, but don't draw too much attention to yourselves. If she should suspect anything, we will fail." she said as Nanael went with Hachiel to find their so called protector

(lemon warning) Azrael was seen in the hotsprings of heaven. His 6 wings folded as his hood was still on him even though the rest of his body was naked. He was fast asleep in the steaming water, oblivious of the two angels that snuck behind him. "Azrael? Azrael, I know you can hear us." Hachiel said as Nanael stripped down and jumped in the water without a second thought. "Get out of there, this is a Head Angel's baths. You could get sent to Hades for sure." Hachiel said as Nanael loved the feel of the water on her soft skin. She paddled around, only to hit Azrael, she blushed hotly as she covered herself, only for the powerful angel to not say a thing. He was fast asleep. Nanael smirked as she snuggled into him as Hachiel blushed. "Nanael, what are you doing?" she whispered as Nanael smiled. Nanael dragged Hachiel into the water, she didn't wear a bra as Nanael smirked. She kisses her as Azrael was still asleep. She then reached under the water and gripped the angel's member, it was hard as Hachiel blushed hotly. "Nanael, what are you doing? If he wakes up...oh he'll clip our wings for good." Hachiel said as Nanael girls her shoulders. "C'mon, he's fast asleep. He won't notice." She purred as she kisses the other angel under his hood and snuggled him.

(lemon warning part 2) Soon Azrael woke up, only to find Nanael and Hachiel resting on his chest. He stood up, tall as a mighty oak tree over the two angels, his eyes now glowing like fire. "What in the name of the Creator are you two doing here?" He barked, shaking the water with his voice. The two got a look on his ripped body and his six powerful wings, he was 10 feet tall and his holy rod was about a foot and a half. Nanael blushed as Hachiel covered herself. Azrael growled as he looked for his clothes, only to find they were soaking wet, possibly something to do with the two angels. "Did you two do that? So help me I will tear off your wings and make you eat them!" The two shook their heads, seemingly terrified. "We were sent by the head angel to get you as our escort for the mortal realm. Nanael fucked up and we need you." Hachiel said as she hid behind Nanael. He sighed as his eyes vanish behind his hood, he sat in the water as the two alluring angels snuggled into him, as if trying to calm him down. Nanael kisses his face under his hood as Hachiel nuzzled him. Nanael stroked his long cock as he sighed a bit. The blue headed angel gave his member a soft kiss as Hachiel nuzzled into him, loving the feel of his toned body. Azrael kept trying to resist the horny angels, yet he was doing a terrible job, the last time he had sex was with Agatha, now two angels are about to do the same thing to him. Nanael tried to have his length in her, only to struggle with it. Azrael pushes her off as Hachiel and Nanael lick the length and stroke it, eliciting moans of pleasure from the powerful angel. Nanael then grinds her ass against it as Hachiel strokes it, having her soft breasts squish against it.

(lemon warning part 3) Azrael moaned a bit as the two toyed with his cock more. Nanael kisses him as Hachiel stroked it more. Nanael squished her breasts around his face as Azrael leaked precum, which appeared silvery white. Hachiel sucks him off as Nanael toyed with her pussy, sparking a moan from the angel. Azrael came on the two angels, coating them in silver cum as he relaxes. The three wash themselves off as they snuggled into eachother. Nanael playfully locks at Hachiel's neck as she hugs her close.

*Mortal World, Swamp Witch Territories* Leina wandered around the swampland, Corvrus followed behind her as something seemed to make him on edge, even more than he already was. Nowa followed behind him as Echidna and Alleyne scouted ahead, looking for any food. Claudette shivered at the sight of so much corruption, there was so much death and decay. Soon an orc truck was seen, driving towards a large fortress. The fortress was in a large crater surrounded by lava as well as having three large spires and in the largest spire was a burning fire with a face in it, who was looking over the landscape as orc and skeleton armies gather inside her fortress. Echidna saw it all and seemed surprised with all the weapons and supplies they had. Some of which included ramshackle vehicles, guns and blades in a large pile, lots of ammunition and explosives, and a large table loaded with food that was stolen. She licks her lips as she went down there as Alleyne followed. The two snuck down there and grabbed a sack and started putting food in it, hoping nobody would catch them. Soon they managed to fill it up and headed back to the others, only to find it was heavier than they thought. Alleyne managed to drag the large sack along as Echidna tried to help her out, "What is in here, bricks?" Echidna barks as Alleyne said, "Breads, dried fruits, salted meats, things like that." Soon an Orc saw them, prompting the two to be eerily quiet. The orc shouted, "ELVES!" prompting every orc in the area to get to his location, forming a circle around them with guns and blades trained on them

*In the skies* The three angels headed to the swamplands, Nanael seemed nervous as Azrael led the way. Within an hour or so they landed near the borders of the swamp. Azrael drew a large sword and walked through it as Nanael and Hachiel hovered behind him. "Ok, just get what we need and get out of here, right?" Nanael asks nervously as Hachiel nodded, holding her friend close as she shuddered. The Swamp Witch's fortress was far off as Nanael flew high in the sky to get a better look, only to see that a green tide of orcs was surrounding a pair of elves. Alleyne and Echidna held their ground as Orcs slowly advanced. "I see a huge army of skeletons and orcs, enough to take over Gainos!" Nanael said as the other two flew up to see her point-of-view. She wasn't kidding, there was many thousands of skeletons and orcs at the ready as Azrael saw the two elves. "What are those fools doing here?" he asks as the two angels shrug. "Hey, that's Alleyne and Echidna, what are they doing all the way out here….oh, the are heading to Gainos." Nanael said as she shuddered, so many orcs. Azrael vanished, only to appear behind the two elves in a blinding column of light. He reappeared behind the angels as Hachiel held onto Echidna as Nanael held onto Alleyne.

The orcs were bewildered at the sudden flash of light, all that remained were two apples, possibly from the feast the elves stolen. An orc walked over to them, "Ey' lads. The Elve's turn'd inta fruits." one said as another barked. "Ya git, that's unpossible, me finks' dis is some kinda trick." Soon the whole orc horde was in an uproar as the skeletons laughed at them. "Those idiot orcs can't tell a pear from an apple, why did the Swamp Witch hire them again?" an armored skeleton asks, his horned helmet dirty and rusting. A skeleton with a missing arm replied, "They are strong, have weapons we have no idea how to use, and take orders without question. Also the fact that they are immune to some magic." the horned skeleton nodded as a troll tossed at large boulder at him, turning him to a pile of bones. A few skeletons rushed to help put him back together in a rather amusing fashion, "Hey, my spine doesn't go there, my arms don't bend that way, put that leg back to its proper place!" the horned skeleton said as a few skeletons laughed a bit

*A few miles away* Echidna led the angels back to where her group was, Hachiel was struggling with her weight as she nearly dropped her a few times. They eventually landed as Leina helped unload the supplies. Corvrus went pale behind his helmet, Azrael was looking right at him. Azrael hugs him close, almost breaking his armor, sparking confusion. "My son, it has been years since I saw your face in person." He said as Corvrus took off his helmet. The Arc angel hugs him close as Nanael smiled a bit. "Father and Son, united at last." Echidna purred as Azrael stops hugging his son and grabs her by her throat. "I have seen all that you have done to my son. You deserve to go to the Hell of where they have to eat their own organs, or the Hell where they get burned slowly until there is nothing but ashes. But he still lives, so I am thankful for that, but if he is harmed by you again. I will be the last thing you see!" He roared as Echidna's face was turning blue. He then drops her, having the elf gasp for air.

Azrael then scouted around with Nanael as Hachiel looked at Corvrus. She looked up at him as she seemed to smile, her wings flutter a bit. "Care to explain what you and your friends are doing here?" Claudette asks, clearly bewildered with everything going on thus far. "Well...where to start? Nanael recorded the killing if an Elven Council and started a biased match. So, she was summoned to heaven and was told to see what the swamp witch is planning. So far she is marshaling an army of Orcs and Skeletons. That is all i know so far." She said as Nowa hugs the angel. The little elf hybrid nuzzled her as Lou climbed on her shoulder. Hachiel smiled as Alleyne led her off. "Nowa, you can't just go running at someone and hugging them. What if they were armed?" Alleyne said in a cold voice, Nowa looked down guiltily. "Nowa, you score a 60. If it was someone like Echidna it would be a 40." She said as Echidna grips her shoulders. "And what do you mean by, "Someone like me?' Are you saying I am not that trustworthy?" She hissed as her nails dug into her skin. Alleyne grits her teeth, "I am saying if it wasn't an angel, a being of purity and actually has a heart, I would have her score less." She said as Echidna smacks her. "Are you saying I have no heart?" She barks as Alleyne pins her to the ground. "That exactly what I am saying you dolt!" She growled as Nowa tried to separate the two, only to be backhanded by Alleyne.

Nowa staggered and fell on the hardened soil and started crying, prompting Alleyne to get off of Echidna and try to calm her student down. "Why did you hit me?" She asks, her voice cracking. Alleyne saw that a few cuts were on her left cheek from where her nails got her and a red hand mark from where she hit her. "Hm, apparently the combat instructor has a dark side, how cute. What, you scared that if you lose control you will hurt those closest to you? Over a thousand years of composure and hard training made you who you are, but what were you before that?" Echidna said as Corvrus punched hard in the face, sending her flying about 13 feet. He sat next to her and hugs her, his warm armor seemed to have the two lean into him. Nowa seemed to cry more as Lou licks at her face, trying to make her happy. "It's going to be alright, I have felt the same way for a long time and I turned out alright." He said to Nowa as she sniffles and looked at him with puffy eyes. She then hugs him, Alleyne didn't bother saying anything as she got up and sat her beret on Nowa's head. The beret slumped over her eyes in amusing way as that seemed to cheer her up. She then rests on Corvrus as they set up camp.

*Many miles away* Azrael was flying high in the air with Nanael. Nanael seemed nervous with everything going on. "Hey, what is that?" she asks as she pointed to a red vortex. The vortex had a large beam of light shoot out of it, except the light was dark and evil. Many skeletons crawl out of it but something was deeper into the vortex, a serpentine figure. Nanael seemed to scream as Azrael covered her mouth. The two head back to the others. "We have to report this at once. Nanael, you will stay and insure safe passage in the swamps for these people, Hachiel, you will come with me." Azreal said, clearly spooked.

"My lord, what did you see?" Hachiel asks, Azrael said nothing as he gave Corvrus a hug. "Now son, I expect grand things from you. I pray that you will help bring an end to corruption. I will be watching you." he said as he let him go. He took off with Hachiel, both firing like rockets to the heavens. Nanael seemed scared, even more than ever. Corvrus hugs the small angel, hoping to calm her down.

Corvrus saw a cracked stone road, possibly a pathway that once ran through efore the Swamp Witch took over. Echidna checks it out, "I remember these roads, I used to ambush people here. this gives us a straight shot to Gainos." she said calmly.

*Swamp Witch fortress.* The Swamp Witch was half asleep in her throne room. She was daydreaming of one day ruling Gainos. Airi entered her chambers and bowed to her, "Mistress, an Orc had described two elves suddenly turning into…..fruits." she said. Werbellia could care less of the ramblings of an orc. "Are you trying to humor me?" she asks, to which Airi responded, almost automatically "No my lady, but he said he saw a blinding light before it happened."

That caught her attention, a blinding light could either mean a huge explosion or angelic interference. "Was there any explosives near the incident?" she demands, Airi shook her head. That narrows it down to Angelic interference. "Double the guard, triple the weapons. and make sure things go smoothly." she growled. Airi nodded as she ran tell them. Werbellia wasn't happy, not happy at all.

*Gainos* Aldra grew increasingly worried, her efforts to control these lands are all resting on the fate of Corvrus and Buer. She grit her teeth as Delmore said nothing, knowing he will not be of much help. "Irma! Get in Here!" she growled. Irma appeared behind an amber statue of an unfortunate Assassin of the Fang. "You summoned me?" she asks, trying to keep her calm demeanor. She noticed Aldra has been acting eratic lately, her personality changing as each day passes.

"I need you to spy on the Vance family, particularly Elina Vance. If what I was told was true, she will lead us right to Corvrus, the bond she has with her sisters will be her own undoing." she said. Irma nods as she saluted and turned. Only for aldra to grab her hand. "Wait, before you go. I must ask, did you ever find your brother?" she asks, shifting from anger to concern.

Irma's heart stopped, how could she know. "No, Queen Aldra, When I was training under Echidna, she lied to me about knowing where he was." she said, tryng not to show weakness to her queen. "I see, I lost my sister Annelotte, we were once orphans since our parents perished in the war." Aldra said sadly as she hugs Irma, clearly sad. Irma had no idea what to do but gently hug the small queen back.

"When this is over, my queen, I wil help you find her." She said, almost showing remorse as Aldra nodded. "I wish you good luck." She said as Irma left, knowing that the Queen may have a clue to her Brother's disappearance, she now has something worth fighting for.

And there you have it, chapter 7. I am sorry it took so long and thank you, all 1,000 of you for reading this. I had a few bad cases of writers block, and my dog passed away and I am still not over it. So the chapters may take a bit longer to write. But I still plan on having some Irma and Aldra pairings and many more crazy things happen later in the story. Until then, see you all later


	8. Chapter 8: The Valencian Empire Appears

* **Gainos Roads** *Nanael had followed Corvrus' group for a long while, thankful to be as far away from the swamplands as possible. Leina grew curious with the Angel. "So, why are you so far from Heaven? I mean, with all that happened in the swamplands shouldn't all the angels be on high alert?" Leina asks as Nanael flushes with embarrassment. "Well...I have been sent to make sure you are ok. Since my incident with the elves severely damaged my reputation in heaven, and there is the fact that I have been causing rigged Queen's Blade matches." she said, hating to admit it. Leina was surprised to hear all that, but she seemed to also have suspected it as well.

Corvrus, on the other hand, looked at Alleyne, he was curious on what Echidna meant by "dark side,". Echidna scouted ahead. Meanwhile Alleyne had been a little on edge ever since Echidna exposed her reckless nature for the first time in many long years.

* **Hotsprings, many miles away** * Tomoe grew weary from the journey she had undertaken with Menace, Risty, Melona, Davlin, and Shizuka. They overcame many obstacles, ranging from giant monsters, perilous mountain regions, dangerous wastelands, and low on supplies. It was becoming harder and harder to get to Gainos. Davlin relaxed a bit on a nearby boulder, he was exhausted after trekking for many miles. Menace seemed to actually enjoy it, claiming she had never seen so many locations due to being cooped up in Amara for many years

Tomoe saw a hot spring close by and felt the water. "Hmm….this seems to be warm enough." she said as Melona pushed her in, drenching her Miko robes in water. Shizuka laughed as she pulled her friend out. "How warm is it?" Menace asks as Setra gawked at Tomoe's body, earning a quick whack on the head by Risty. Melona was already in the water, completely nude as her rabbit ears were folded like a towel around her head. "Damn, this feels great." Melona purred out as she relaxes, earning a quick blush from Davlin. Risty went to Tomoe and undressed her, leaving her Miko robes to dry. "So, what exactly do you priestesses do anyway, besides pray all day?" Risty asks. Tomoe seemed nervous with the subject, since nobody ever bothered asking before. "Well, our most notable activity is that they protect the shrine of a powerful Warlord, Masakado. Masakado used to be a legendary warrior of Hinomoto and was seen as a hero, only for him to be defeated by our Noble's armies. Legend said he killed ten thousand soldiers before his head was severed from his body. Masakado's head was mounted on a wall of one of the Noble's manor and the head never decomposed, swearing and cursing the Noble,"

"Eventually the cursed body of Masakado found its head and butchered the Noble and his whole family. A survivor of Masakado's massacre took the head while it slept and gave it to a warrior priestess to prevent such a massacre to happen again. She took the head to a shrine, where it will sleep forevermore. We priestesses pray once a week to the shrine to keep him asleep. They fear once he awakens, his body will arise and destroy all the priestesses and all who imprisoned his head." Tomoe said, shivering a bit. When she was a little girl, she witnessed the Headless Samurai butcher her village due to the Noble living there. She was horrified of what could happen should the Priestesses stop praying. Shizuka tried to comfort her as Menace and Melona were in shock, not knowing there used to be one so powerful.

* **Half** **a** **world** **away** * The nobles of Hinomoto were in utter disarray. When Shizuka assaulted one of the Nobles, all the Kouma Ninjas transformed into a frog, and the People without fear of them anymore, their reign of terror is coming to an end. Soon the nobles held an emergency meeting. "This is an outrage. These peasants are making a mockery of us. We were supposed to rule this land. Now we have those accursed Priestesses uncovering all of our activity." A noble with a small mustache said. Another noble countered with, "That is true, but we cannot make ourselves look worse, what if the Queen knows of us and deploys her Assassins on us." Soon another Noble, one with a small goatee, said "True, but with the Empress under our thumb, she looks up to us as father figures and is totally oblivious to our activity. Who is to say the Queen will be any different?" That sparked all three to laugh a bit before a knock was heard at their door.

Soon a few geisha girls were seen leading a man with a pale eye. It was Kade, he had returned to Hinomoto. The three Nobles look at him, fear gripping their hearts with icy fingers. They had witnessed Kade's work, many years ago, when he transformed the Emperor, the father of the Empress, into a hideous Dragon due to the Emperor ordering his village destroyed. Kade looked at the nobles, "Well well, if it isn't the bean counters. How long has it been since we last met, fifteen, no ten years ago?" Kade asks in a menacing voice, almost like a hiss as his pale eye glinted like a diamond. The nobles carefully back away from him and his wicked gaze. "D-did you get our message?" The bald noble asked. Kade laughed evilly, throwing a pair of cards at the geisha girls. "Of course I did, do you think I am so ignorant of your desperate letters?" he snapped as the geishas began changing. With a scream in pain the two began changing to gorgons, serpent hair sprouting from their head, fangs jutting from their canines, skin turning olive green with armored scales, breasts getting bigger until they reached healthy G cups, huge tails replacing their legs, and had green, reptilian eyes with slit pupils. The transformation left them in shock, but made them utterly loyal to Kade as they slithered over to him and snuggled him. "Easy now my servants, we will do this another time. In the meantime, it is time for a little bit of….redecorating." he said as the gorgons trash the place, turning everything valuable into stone, slashing tapestries with their claws, ripping displays from the walls, and even eating a few koi fish from their pond.

This behavior was appalling to the nobles, but they were too afraid to protest. "What do you want from us? Our women, our gold, our palace? Take them all, just leave us be!" the mustached noble said in horror as Kade thought about it, his palm resting on his chin. Soon the gorgons slither to his side, their exposed bosoms pressing against him. "All of that sounds like a tempting offer, but there must be something you want in return. Oh yes, the Hinomoto Priestesses gone, correct?" Kade asks as the Nobles nodded silently. "Now, I will take your temple, your women, your armies, and your money. And in exchange you get to see the Hinomoto Priestesses fall. Do we have a deal?" Kade asks, holding a gnarled hand out, looking almost skeletal save for bits of flesh seem with a ring on his finger with a sickly green stone. In his hand he had a contract, written in ancient tongues that none of the Nobles could read. "Sign your names here on the dotted line, and all your troubles will be over." He hissed as the Nobles quickly signed it, causing it to burst into flames. "The deal is struck; I will destroy the priestesses, in exchange for your palace and everything in it, including you!" He shouts in a triumphant voice. "What, that is not part of the deal, is it?" The goatee noble exclaimed, making Kade laugh. Kade then showed him the contract again, "It is here, on Line 31, the recipient of the contract must give everything in order to pay the offer, including their lives if need be. I will not kill you, do not worry, but I have something more...special for you three." He said as he threw 3 cards at them, the cards were a hideous hydra.

The Nobles cried out in panic as their bodies turned on them, necks elongating, flesh replaced with dark blue scales, fins replacing their ears and facial hair, horns jutting from their heads, and their bodies forming into a large torso. The Hydra now was under Kade's control, having two powerful legs, a mighty tail, four wings, and three snarling heads. "Yes, that is right my pet. You will now destroy the Priestesses of Hinomoto. And when you are done, you will attack Corvrus and his allies, but I want him alive. Kill the others." He said as the Hydra roared, spreading its huge wings as it charged out the Palace wall, startling all the servants inside. The Hydra now flies to Hinomoto, to take its long awaited vengeance

* **Gainos,** **Roads** * Elina had put up a small force in order to track down Leina and Corvrus. She was eager to finally find Leina and bring her home. "Soon, dear sister, we will be together again." She thought to herself. She was then interrupted by a soldier. "M'lady, it is getting dark soon, should we camp here?" She asks, snapping Elina back to reality. "Uh, yes. Get the cart unloaded. Where is Irma? I thought she was supposed to be foraging for a decent meal." Elina said as she dismounted her horse. She went in the cart to see if Irma was there, but she wasn't, only a few cooking supplies and a couple spare uniforms. "M'lady, we have reports there are Hotsprings in this area. And...we are not alone, another army set camp in the West. Shall we scout ahead?" She asks, only to have Elina focused more on hot springs, it has been a good while since she had a proper bath. Soon what appeared to be thunder was heard, and a puff of smoke was seen behind a bush. "That is close enough, another false move and the next will be your head. State your identity." A man's voice rang out. Elina was not in the mood to be threatened, she had her spear at the ready. "I am Elina Vance, daughter of Earl Vance. I have a permit to use these roads." She said loudly.

After a while a Man was seen in peculiar looking armor. The armor in question had a metallic face on it, with a mighty beard and an angry expression on it. The armor also bore some signs of it being Spanish, the helmet and breastplate certainly did not look like anything the Vance army ever witnessed before. In his hands was a Musket, another unusual part of the soldier as well as a bandolier of flintlock pistols, a claymore sword, and a shield on his back bearing a symbol of a star. The musket was fully loaded and was close to his chest. "Which among you is Elina Vance?" The soldier asked, searching the area for her, soon many soldiers were seen from behind the hill and from the adjacent roads, they were trapped. Elina strode forward, about the same size as the soldier, "That would be me, but who do you serve? You do not look like one of the Noble soldiers, nor one of the Queen's. Who are you?" She demanded as the soldier cocked his head at her. "I am Sergeant Quint Hollix. I am in service to General Arganis Blanc of the Valencian Empire. We are from a continent over and we sent scouts here, but the never reported back with their findings. We are here to find them, and defeat all who oppose us." He said coldly as the soldiers saluted, a clenched left fist over their chest, "For the Empire!" They shouted, causing Elina to roll her eyes. "So, where is your commander now?" She asks, curious on if these men may be a strong ally for the count. "We will take you to him tomorrow, for now, it is too dark to advance. We will wait till morning." Quint said as the Valencians relax with Elina's soldiers.

* **Hotsprings** * Davlin was in a separate hot spring with Tomoe and Shizuka, the others were growing too wild for his taste. The sun was setting in the west, behind the mountains. "You know, the sky is just as blue when we left Hinomoto, kinda strange isn't it. That no matter where you go, the sky never seems to change." He said as the two girls giggle a bit. "Ya know Davlin, you may be a bit thick at times, but you sure know a lot about the world, how many places have you seen?" Shizuka asks, being stark naked unlike Tomoe. Davlin blushes a bit before saying, "Long enough to know about nearly everything on this planet and-" Soon a Horse was heard, interrupting him. Davlin got up as well as Shizuka. "Was that a horse?" Shizuka asks as Davlin seemed a bit nervous. "Maybe, but if a horse is here that can mean one thing, unwanted company." He said as Shizuka got dressed and raced to see who the horseman is. Davlin tried to relax, only to notice Tomoe was a bit on the edge. "Everything in this land is new to me. Is it normal to be frightened by things you do not understand?" She asks meekly. Davlin smiled and hugs her. "Hey, that is perfectly normal. It is human nature to be afraid of things they have yet to comprehend." Tomoe hugs back, seemingly put at ease.

Soon a splash of water was heard, someone was here. "Shizuka?" Tomoe asks, only to turn and see a nude Elina Vance. "So you beat me to this place. Get out of here so I can bathe." Davlin and Tomoe were too stunned to say anything. "Did you not hear me? Captain Elina Vance demands exclusive use of this spring." She barked. Davlin stood up, "We heard you, but what brings a Vance so far into Queen's territory?" He asks, earning a mean look from Elina. "Filthy commoners must leave here, including you and...uh...your maid I guess." She said. "I do not understand how you can order me around, I am not your servant and I was here before you. Aren't I entitled to this spot?" Tomoe asks. Elina recognized her face, "Wait, I know you. You are the one that was with my sister in combat, aren't you?" She demands, earning a look of confusion from Tomoe. "Don't try to fool me, I saw it on the broadcast." Tomoe was curious, "So, your sister is-" she was then cut off by Elina. "Leina Vance, correct." She snapped angrily. "I see, so strange for our paths to cross like this." She said, Davlin then sat on the rim of the spring, looking at the two women while reaching for a book to keep himself busy as the two argue. After a few screams from Elina, he paused when he heard gunfire, the others stopped as well. "Friend of yours?" Davlin asks, earning Elina to panic. "That has to be Quint or one of his men. If you excuse me, I have something to attend to." She said, bolting out of the spring

* **Hotsprings** , **outer** **perimeter** * Elina was with Quint, she was being escorted to the springs by him. The two were being watched by Shizuka, peeking behind a pillar of rock. "So, what do you know of Valencia?" He asks Elina, only for her to look at him in an annoyed manner. "Enough I guess, can you head back with the others, I don't fancy a peeping tom in the springs." She said as the Sergeant headed back. "So that is what Westerners look like, hang on a minute. If she continues that route, it will lead straight to Tomoe, I better warn her" she said before being stopped by Irma, bumping right into her. "Who are you?" Irma demanded. Shizuka got up. "Sorry about that, you wouldn't by any chance know a way to the Queen's capital, would you?" She asks, helping Irma up. "The Queen's capital?" Irma asks, brushing a few pebbles from her attire. "Yeah that's right. I and a few friends of mine are in a real hurry to get there, the Queen's blade will start at any moment." Shizuka said anxiously. Irma kept her icy glare at her. "Your outfit is strange, like that of a Hinomoto Ninja." She said, earning a surprised look from Shizuka. "How can a Westerner know that?" She asks herself. Irma stated "The queen said that you switched sides, she knows many things despite her supposed madness. She said you and a friend of yours made it here. She wishes to see you both." She said coldly. "Thanks, but something tells me you will lock us both in a prison cell, so no thanks." She held out a few knives. Irma bolted, with Shizuka in hot pursuit.

Soon gunfire was heard, and then felt. Irma was shot in the leg and Shizuka in the arm. "That was just birdshot, next round will be more lethal." Quint said, holding a double barreled musket. He reloaded and slid down a pillar to see them. "Well well, a queen's assassin and a ninja. I have a few questions for you two." Quint said, his emotionless mask adding to the feel of dread. "First Question, your names." Quint said as he drew a claymore while sitting his musket down. "I am Irma, she is Shizuka. Why are you doing this?" She asks, earning a swift slash at her clothing with his blade, cutting her stomach in a non-lethal way. "I will be asking the questions, not you. Second Question, what is a Queen's Blade?" He asks coldly, his blade trained at her neck. "It is a competition to determine the next Queen, Aldra has one many times." Irma said, it was going to be a long night.

* **Night time** * Davlin was with Tomoe, looking for Shizuka. "Where could she have run off too, I could have sworn she was in one of the hot springs." He said as Tomoe was worried, Shizuka surely would come back at night; she was a ninja, not a coward. A bullet then whizzed by them. "That is far enough you two." Quint said, having both Irma and Shizuka tied up, with a pair of flintlocks pointed at their heads. "These two told me everything I need to know about this continent, and I find this place diseased and corrupt. The Valencian Empire will Purge this place and all who resist us. Including Hinomoto should they stand against our crusade." He said angrily, earning a look of horror in Tomoe. Shizuka was coming round, blood dripping from her mouth and her clothing cut. Irma was not better off, she was bruised, cut many times, and even had a black eye from where the butt of the rifle hit her. "Shizuka!" Tomoe shouted in panic, earning a quick shot at her feet. "Another Step and these two die, one bullet from these guns can can travel 50 feet and still splatter their brains across these rocks. Drop your weapons." He said, earning a quick kick from Shizuka. "Tomoe, no!" In turn, she got hit with the barrel of the flintlock. Tomoe and Davlin had no choice but to disarm themselves.

"Good, now then, leave me be so I can interrogate them further." Quint said coldly, pointing one of his flintlocks at Irma's throat. "What, no. Why would you do this?" Tomoe demanded, tears in her eyes. Quint pointed both flintlocks at her. "Simple, enemies of the Empire deserve no quarter, not even these two." He cocked the flintlocks, prepared to pull the trigger. Tomoe couldn't bear to look. A gunshot was then heard. Tomoe looked at him, Quint's right arm was sliced off by a Valencian soldier. Quint screamed in agony as Davlin untied both Irma and Shizuka. "You…you traitor. How dare you betray our cause?!" He shouted at the soldier. The soldier only giggled. "I am no soldier." He said in a feminine tone, that voice can only mean one thing, Melona. Melona formed back into her regular body as Quint was bleeding out. Shizuka and Irma Punched him hard in the armored gullet, having him fall over in pain.

Irma seemed depressed. She lost the only chance of finding her brother, Aldra was the only one on Gainos that knew where he was. She got her shredded maid outfit and left with Davlin, Tomoe, and Shizuka. "Wait...Your name was Irma, correct?" Quint said weakly, he was losing blood quickly. Irma looked at him, "Yes, what about it, you monster?" She snapped. Quint steadied himself up. "I know where your brother is. Iovan is his name. He was drafted into the Valencian Army, you will never kill us without risking his death, hahaha" he laughed as he coughed up blood. Irma was deeply disheartened, her own brother in the clutches of one of the most dangerous superpowers on the planet. She had nothing else to do but to burst into tears. Davlin Punched Quint hard in the face, denting his metallic mask. "Irma, this will not help in the slightest. But Quint speaks the truth. Your brother is drafted into the Valencian Army, but he is a Squire, still in training. He will not see actual combat within a few years at the very least." He said as he tried to comfort her

Irma kept crying, Tomoe did her best to comfort her as well. Shizuka kept her distance, holding a grudge for the assassin attacking her. Irma eventually calmed down, "We best get a move on, eventually someone may come looking for him." Davlin suggested, picking Irma up bridal style as Melona saw to Shizuka. Melona hugs her, coating her wounds in slime. There was a burning sensation at first, but her wounds slowly healed. Shizuka seemed surprised that Melona could do that. "So, what do we do with Irma here? Think she can tag along?" Melona asks. Davlin thought it over, unsure if he could trust her. "Please, if I can find my brother, I will help you." She said, bowing in submission. Davlin helped her up, "No need to bow, I am not a ruler." He said calmly as Melona healed Irma.

* **Gainos Roads** * Quint was being escorted by a few Valencian soldiers, his mangled body covered in cuts and bruises. Elina woke up to see what the hell was going on. "Soldier, what is going on?" Elina demands, only to see for herself. She nearly threw up out of seeing so much blood. "He needs to see a doctor." A Valencian said to her, Elina didn't have a doctor on her. "I am sorry, but the only one who could qualify as such is Irma, but she disappeared." Elina retorted, earning many swords drawn from the Valencians. "Irma was an Assassin of the Fang, she was right under your nose the entire time," Quint barked in sheer spite, turning to a Valencian. "Soldier, send word for the Apothecary, he will know what to do." The soldier saluted and headed off, leaving Quint behind on a small pallet. Within an hour, the soldier returned with a strange looking figure. The figure was dressed like a hooded plague doctor. The doctor's mask was a dark bronze and his cloak was pitch black with a few medical tools around his waist in the form of a belt. He also had a peculiar vial that hissed off blue smoke, possibly a potion of some sort. The doctor went to investigate the wound, his arm was cut clean off, no signs of any bones damaged, but it was gruesome nonetheless. The doctor then bandaged the wound while using a small fire to cauterize the wound. Elina was horrified with the process, but it had to be done. Quint's screams were heard for miles around.

* **Corvrus' Camp** * Corvrus was half asleep, Echidna had the night watch as he was bunked with Claudette. He hugs her close as he fell asleep. Leina was watching the fire while reading Nanael's notebook on the fighters. Nanael read with her, showing her maps, biographies of the fighters, the weapons found across the world, and the many races of Gainos and beyond. She paused when she saw the Dwarves, noticing the females looked like humans while the males were rather stocky and bulky. The only dwarf she saw was the Steel Princess, Ymir.

Well, sorry for taking so long. I had a horrible case of writer's block and school work was murder. I did my very best to try and update my writing style. I may take a while to write about Corvrus and Leina's adventures in Vosk, meeting Cattleya, and Nanael getting herself into trouble again. It was hard to write this chapter, not many interesting things happened in the anime at this point so I decided to add the Valencians and a story arc involving Elina and General Blanc. It will be a blast writing the next chapter. Seeya then


	9. Chapter 9: Weaponsmiths and Samurais

* **Night at Vosk** * A few merchants traveled to Vosk to sell their wares, escorted by Valencian soldiers. Vosk had been under Valencia's control ever since they first arrived, transforming the village into a powerful Stronghold. The Stronghold served as a command center for the Empire, giving their soldiers a rest stop at the local tavern, exchanging secrets from the local spies, and even getting high quality weapons and armor from both Dwarven smiths and a local Blacksmith named Cattleya. Cattleya was working on a sword for a Valencian Commander, working tirelessly on it. Rana, her son, was close by. He helped his mother with a few weapons. Unfortunately, he was a bit clumsy with the new Valencian weaponry, especially with the rifles.

Outside their door, a fight was happening between Ymir, the Steel Princess, and an assassin of the fang. The Assassin in question was different that Irma. She wore a one piece, skin tight suit, had an eyepatch due to being injured, shoulder and hip armor plates, a claymore sword, pale skin, a 90cm bust, short blue hair, a 24cm waist, and a cute 81cm hip. Her name was Lita, An Assassin Sergeant. A few Valencians watched the fight and started taking bets. Ymir then used her axe to break the assassin's sword into slivers. "Hah, that is what you get for using cheap gear. Shame I have to kill a potential customer." She said, her axe raised high to deliver the killing blow on Lita, only for a flintlock to fire, hitting the assassin in the hip. "That is quite enough your highness. We shall take care of this assassin vermin." A soldier said, putting his flintlock away. Lita seemed scared of the Valencians, not knowing what awaited her. She heard rumors that Valencians torture prisoners in horrid ways, such boiling them alive, removing one bone at a time and worse yet. The assassin bolted, running into Cattleya's workshop. The guards pounded on the door, they knew where she was. "Open up in the name of the Empire!" A soldier barked.

Cattleya went upstairs to see what all the commotion was about, seeing Lita in her current state. "Oh my, are you alright?" Cattleya asks in a kind tone. The assassin had to think fast before the Valencians rip her to ribbons. She locked the door, ran past Cattleya, and opened a window before hiding in the forge. Cattleya, in a confused state, opened the door as a few guards entered the shop. "Lady Cattleya, you may be harboring a fugitive of the Valencian Empire. An Assassin of the Fang ran in here. Mind if we search the premise?" He asks in a polite tone. Cattleya nodded as she let a few of them in. The Guards were very cautious not to damage anything as they searched the shop. "Sir, a window is opened, she escaped!" A soldier shouted. The guards ran outside, hoping to cut her off. Soon after the commotion died down, Cattleya decided to check on the so-called fugitive, looking downstairs to see that she was hurt. A gunshot wound on her hip was bleeding and may get infected. Cattleya told Rana to get a few bandages as she removed the bullet. "This is going to be a long night." Cattleya told herself

* **Roads Leading to Vosk** * Corvrus and his group were getting closer to Vosk. Leina was curious on why most of the people seemed afraid of the Valencians, they seem to be powerful soldiers, yet they do not seem tyrannical unlike the Queen. Claudette and Echidna scouted ahead, only to look in bewilderment. "Corvrus, you really need to see this." Echidna said, sparking curiosity from the others. Corvrus rode forward, only to see the gigantic Fortress of Vosk. Many Valencian soldiers were outside the walls in tents, forging weapons, sparring with eachother, or maintaining their cannons. Nanael opened her notebook; she had no knowledge of gunpowder weapons, especially the cannons.

Claudette went down to the camp, only to notice the Valencians were not paying attention to her. "Excuse me, where is your commander?" She asks a soldier, who was test-firing a cannon. The shot spooked her horse, bucking her off onto the gravel road. The soldier helped her up. "That would be me. General Corrax Helmsford. Head of the Armies of the Valencian Mountains." He said, taking looking at her. He had a large burn mark from his left eye to his left cheek, taking up his ear and his hair line. He also looked like he had seen a lot of action from the stern look in his eye. "What business does a Vance have so far out here?" He asks, his soldiers stopped what they were doing, their armored faces seemed to look like his own, except in an expression of anger. Claudette seemed a bit uneasy as Corvrus appeared. "We are heading to Gainos to compete in the Queen's Blade. I seek to rid the continent of Corruption." Corvrus said, causing the soldiers to head back to their posts.

"Well then, if you share our goals, then you may enter the fortress. I will tell the guards to let you in." He said, heading towards the gateway. Alleyne didn't like this place, too many hammers banging and guns firing for her to focus. Nowa on the other hand was very curious with all the weapons, she went towards a smith and began browsing. Echidna and Claudette decided to spar with a few of the soldiers, earning a few wins and losses. All that remained were Leina, Corvrus, and Nanael, who was busy updating her notebook with all the things the Valencians did. Leina rests her head on Corvrus' chest plate. "Why are they doing this, last I remember when we saw a Valencian Flag, they never appeared." She said. Corvrus replied, "Maybe the ones at the border came here, I mean, there are more troops here that I have seen before." After a while, the General returned with a few passports. "There we are, these will allow you access to any Valencia controlled areas. Just show these to the guards and they will let you pass." He said, giving them to Leina. She handed them out to the others and told them what they are for. "Like I would need that, I am an angel after all. Why would I need a piece of paper when I can just fly over them?" Nanael bragged, earning a quick smack over the head by Echidna.

* **Vosk, Ymir's Shop** * Ymir was busy with a few orders of hybrid steel weapons from the Dwarven armies of the Steel Hills. She had sent them a shipment, yet they never arrived. She suspects that they were robbed, or worse. Ymir sent word for a messenger to report the findings of the shipment. "No doubt Cattleya had a hand in this, I will teach that two bit shopkeeper not to trifle in the events of the Dwarves." She growled as she went to get her weapon, a giant axe which towered over her. She picked it up with surprising ease and went outside.

* **Vosk, Cattleya's Shop** * Rana was with Lita, maintaining the shop since Cattleya had to deliver a few weapons to the Valencian army outside the gate. Rana was rather bored, falling asleep at the counter as Lita browsed through a few firearms that the Valencians traded in exchange for swords. "She has been gone a while, I hope she is not in trouble." Rana said quietly, worried about his mother. My my, aren't you a spoiled little boy." A voice was heard, sparking Lita to grab a nearby flintlock. It was Echidna, she was browsing the shop. She must have come in through the window since Rana would have seen her. Keltan got off of his mistress and saw Rana, he slithered over to him, making the boy nervous. Rana then fell off his stool, causing Echidna to laugh a bit. "Echidna, can you be any more subtle?" Claudette barked, entering the shop.

Leina was also browsing, many of these weapons looked stunning, but she needed her sword to be repaired first. "Oh, hello. Is the shop opened?" She asks Lita. Lita was surprised to be acknowledged, she put the flintlock away. "Uh, yes it is. What are you interested in?" She asks, a bit nervous since she had trained all her life to fight, not to have smalltalk with a warrior. Corvrus also barreled in, falling over and losing his leg. "Damnit, not again." He growled as he tried to grab the leg, only for his hand to be spiked by Ymir. "Sorry, couldn't help but notice that you have an artificial leg, who made it?" She asks. Corvrus tried to get up, leaning against a wall. "A dwarf made it, but that was years ago and I think it is falling apart." He said. Ymir checks the artificial leg. She realized it was powered by an enchanted gem, a gem that dwarves use to power their machinery. "No wonder it isn't working, the gem is cracked. I am afraid you will have to wait a while before it can be replaced." Ymir said as she took the leg with her. "Hey, give that back!" Corvrus shouted, only to hear her reply, "Don't worry, I will order you a new one. I will take this to improve it! Also, tell that salesman Cattleya that I am coming for him"

"Wait, did she just call Cattleya a he, man she is stupid for a Dwarf." Echidna said angrily, not really liking dwarves all that much. Cattleya returned, she seemed surprised with all the people in her shop. "Rana, I'm back. Are these potential customers?" She asks, earning a quick reply from Leina. "Yes, my friend and I have a bit of a problem; my sword is not as it used to be. And my friend over there, Corvrus, has a problem with his armor. It constantly falls apart every time we fight." Cattleya went to see Corvrus' armor. "Hmm...armor from the Black Chasm, interesting. This gear is made to take a beating and live, apparently you have a knock off." She said, showing him that the symbol on his pauldron was meant to be a spear, not a trident. "Mind undressing, I need to tinker with it in order to improve it, I can see if you can understand." Cattleya said. Corvrus easily undid his armor, revealing his chainmail undershirt and thick leather pants. Cattleya gasps when she saw his face. "Owen?" She asks, before snapping out of a trance. Corvrus cocks his head. "Who is Owen?" He asks, earning a quick tear slide off Cattleya's face. "He was my husband. Now he is gone." She said sadly as she headed to her forge. "Wow, breaking a woman's heart with your face, nice work Black Knight." Lita said coldly, earning a quick glare at her.

Cattleya worked in her forge, a bit shaken that Corvrus looked almost like Owen, the eyes and the face. The only thing different was the hair and the scar. She managed to fix his armor within a few hours. Afterwards she went to get a meal ready; she had a few guests after all. Corvrus was not at the table. "So, where is your friend?" Cattleya asks Leina. "Oh him, he said he had to think about something. He is by the main gate." She said. Cattleya had a soup ready as Rana and Lita tried to help out. Nowa and Alleyne added in a few spices that they took from the Orcs, while Claudette went to help get the table ready. "So, what do you know about my sword?" Leina asks Cattleya, who just finished the soup. "I remember Owen making it as a special order for Count Vance for his wife Maria. She went to attend the Queen's Blade, before disappearing. Some may think she is dead, but the body was never retrieved." Cattleya said, making Leina feel bad for not knowing her mother well enough.

* **Vosk Shops** * Nanael was browsing around, looking at all the amazing Items ranging from Valencian trinkets to Fruity Flavored Creams. She seemed to enjoy herself before running into a few Valencian Soldiers. "Hey, watch where you are going mortal!" She shouted. The soldier looked at her angrily, the face mask made him look mad anyway. The soldier then looked Nanael over. "So, you are an angel, right?" He asks. Nanael saw this as an opportunity. "Why yes, I am the glorious Nanael. You should be grateful to be in my presence, for no mere mortal can look upon an angel." She said cockily. She then went to see what the soldiers were doing. Putting up wanted posters for Lita, listed as _'Enemy of the Crown, kill on sight. 60,050 credits for body.'_ Nanael seemed a bit nervous, walking over to the soldiers. "Excuse me, who is that?" She asks, earning a quick reply "An assassin of the fang, she is extremely dangerous." The soldier said. Nanael went back to the shop

* **Cattleya's table** * Cattleya was eating as well as the others, only to have Echidna bring up a subject. "Curious, how one so dangerous as Cattleya can look so harmless. There were once tales of a woman who wielded a massive blade against all who dared challenged her, slaying all including the great Giant king Hrothgar. Butchering his entire family, killing mercenaries, and is known only by the title of Giant Slayer, Cattleya the Giant Slayer. Then said Giant Slayer married an adventurer, The Dragon Smiter. And now look at where you are now." Echidna said coldly. Rana seemed a bit afraid; not knowing his mother was once so feared. Cattleya fell silent, only to say, "There was a time I used to be known as that, when killing was just a sport for me and I was the most feared person in all of Gainos, save for you of course. I cannot find the words to describe it, but him and I were meant for eachother, we were also blessed with Rana here." She then headed to her room along with the other girls, it was getting late and they were rather tired.

* **Outside Vosk** * The soldiers were all asleep, thankfully. Davlin had arrived with his group in the middle of the night. "So, this is Vosk, it certainly changed these past few centuries." Menace said, only for Irma to cover her mouth. "Quiet, Assassins are not welcome here, If I am spotted, you will be thrown in jail as accessories." She said, Melona began disguising herself as a soldier. "Ok, we sneak into the city, pay for a room to sleep for the night, and we head on to Gainos." Davlin said as he headed through the camp, careful not to wake any of them up. A few guards were at the gate, along with Corvrus. The Guards saw them. "You, hold there." They said, spears pointing at them. Melona went towards them, "They are with me, they need a place to stay for the night." She said in a convincing masculine tone. "Uh huh, and who are you?" A guard asked. "I am Sergeant Quint Hollix, I serve under General Blanc." She said. The guards let her pass along with the others. Davlin saw Corvrus. "What are you doing here?" Davlin demands, Corvrus replied. "I couldn't sleep. I was around looking for any rumors. Checked the pub and there was talk of the Swamp Witch's armies advancing, and she has a new commander named...Lily Anna I think." He said. Davlin put two and two together, "Liliana, the undead pirate. This is bad; with her she now has a fleet to blockade Gainos. Be on your guard, we cannot risk anything going sour. If we need to take down the Queen to end this corruption, then so be it. I wish you luck, and who knows, we may have enough time to chat when the girls wake up. Meet me at the Gateway in the morning. Ok?" Davlin said as he headed to an Inn.

Corvrus smiled a bit as he headed back to Cattleya's place. He went inside, and now he was rather hungry due to not eating anything in a good while. He snuck into the kitchen and looked for something to eat, noticing a bowl of soup was still warm, and apparently he wasn't forgotten after all. But before he could take a bite, he heard steps. Cattleya was seen in a nightgown, her glasses off and holding a candlestick. She looked simply adorable in the candlelight. "I knew you would be back. So I took the liberty of fixing you a meal. What were you doing out so late at night?" She sounded almost like a mother. Corvrus replied, "Checking on someone, I heard rumors of a war and I wanted to see if they were true." He then fell over, his leg was not with him since Ymir was tinkering with it, so he was using his huge sword as a crutch. Cattleya helps him up, noticing the blade was as big as her own. "You want to share the bed with me?" She asks, Corvrus thought for a bit, "Sure, thanks for the offer."

Cattleya helped him up, careful not to make any noise. "You are a lot lighter than I thought." She said quietly, creeping into her room with him. She clearly must be strong to help both Corvrus and his sword up. She sat him on the bed as she sat next to him. She looked at his sword, it was large, yet it lacked any detail. It was strong, yet it was not invincible due to the damage of the hilt. And it was old, older than her it seems. She thought she can fix it in tandem with Leina's in the morning, but now was the time for sleep. She was about to enter the sheets before a voice was heard. "I know where Owen is." it said in a kind tone. Cattleya looked around for the voice, it was coming from Corvrus. "Did you say something?" She asks, looking concerned as Corvrus was fast asleep. It couldn't have been him. "In a matter of speaking yes, I am Buer, the demon that uses Corvrus as a host. My master instructed me to keep a close eye on him." Buer said, keeping his kind voice, not wanting to scare her. "Well, where is Owen?" She asks, earning a vision of Owen trapped in Amber colored stone, he was in the Queen's court. "He is in Gainos, The Queen has him locked away. You needn't worry anymore, you know where he is, you know where to find him, and all you must do is join Corvrus, for he is heading there as well." Buer offered

* _Lemon Warning 1_ * Tears of happiness streamed from her face, she finally knows where he is. "Thank you bore." She said. "My name is Buer, if you are going to thank me, at least try to get my name right." He said as Corvrus woke up. "What, what is going on? Are you alright, Cattleya?" He asks. Cattleya hugs him close, nearly breaking a bone or two. "I know where my husband is, thanks to you." She said, earning a confused look from Corvrus. She kisses him on the lips. "I cannot thank you enough, well; then again I think I can." She said as she slowly slipped off her nightgown, revealing her enormous (120cm) bust. Corvrus blushes as Cattleya discards her top entirely. "Cattleya, what are you doing, I am not your husband." He said in a nervous way. He was then pinned down. "Do you have any idea what was going on with me these past two years, holding back my urges until Owen comes home. It is infuriating, now let me thank you." She said in a dominating tone, Corvrus agreed. The last thing he wants is to make the mighty Cattleya mad at him. She kisses him on the lips, pressing her chest against him. Corvrus kisses back as a tent was formed in his pants.

* _Lemon Warning 2_ * Cattleya seemed to notice, reaching down and strokes the clothed member. Corvrus gasps a bit as Cattleya put her breasts against his face, smothering him. He instinctively began licking her large breasts, sparking a moan from Cattleya. He kept licking her huge jugs while she strokes him off. "Lemme see what you actually have here." She said as she undid his pants, revealing his 14in member. She grins a bit as she kisses the tip. Corvrus gasps as he suckled her nipples, only to taste breast milk was incredibly rich and sweet, he had to have more. He suckled her breast more as Cattleya began stroking him off. Corvrus gently nibbled her nipples, gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Cattleya gasps as she pulled away. "Want to nibble something else?" She asks, undoing her panties. Corvrus gently licks her folds, slowly and readily. That drove Cattleya crazy, moaning loudly as she milks her breasts

* _Lemon Warning 3_ * Soon both were showered in Cattleya's milk, causing Corvrus to lick her skin clean of her cream. "Your tongue feels great, I wonder how your other part will feel." Cattleya said, drunk with pleasure. "Let us find out." Corvus said, gently shoving his member into the Weaponsmith. Cattleya gasps, not having something that big in her for ages. Corvrus rammed into her, nearly penetrating her womb. Cattleya gripped the sheets as Corvrus was gripping her ass, pumping his member into her folds. "I can't remember the last time I had a real cock in me." She mewled as Corvrus kisses her, the taste of her milk was still on his tongue. Cattleya kisses back, dueling his tongue. She broke the kiss, making Corvus speed his pace. "I am so close; finish me off O Black Knight!" She moaned, causing him to ejaculate on her breasts and belly. Cattleya came as well, spraying milk from her breasts as she fell on the bed, half unconscious. "That was incredible Corvrus." She said in a dream like state. He kisses her one last time before getting some well-deserved rest

 ***Morning*** Corvrus got his things ready, he never thought of having sex with Great Cattleya, nor did he think of having her tag along with her son. Rana was there, helping him with the saddles. Ymir was then seen, checking the shop for Cattleya. "Is my leg done yet?" Corvrus demands the dwarf. She handed him the prosthetic, it looked pitch black with a repaired gemstone core. "It took me a while to make it, take it slow." Ymir said, helping him get it on. He felt relieved to walk on two legs again. He slowly walked, getting a feel of his leg, before making a dash to the end of the street and back. "Well Ymir, to give credit where it's due, I thank you." He said, hugging the tiny dwarf. Ymir's face was turning blue; Corvrus let her go before she ran out of air. "Warn me next time you do that." Ymir said breathlessly. Cattleya soon appeared, holding both Leina and Corvrus' blades. Corvrus' had more details to it, almost mimicking Cattleya's own Giant Slayer sword save for the shorter hilt. The blade also had a tough leather grip so it won't escape his hands. Leina's blade was patched up nicely, it was good as new.

Ymir saw Cattleya, putting two and two together. The size, the weapons, it all fits together. "So, you must be the real Cattleya?" Ymir asks, sick of looking all over town for her. "Why yes I am. Sorry but the shop is closed right now." Cattleya replied. Ymir snapped angrily. "Just shut up! I am Ymir, the Steel Princess. I have come to challenge you since you are a rival in both business and weapon making and a shop that sells cheap goods like yours deserves to be smashed!" Ymir seemed really mad at Cattleya at this point. "I see, you are from the Steel Mountains, which would explain a lot. But I am sorry princess, but my store's motto is 'Quality Weapons at Quality Prices', I know they do not compare to the prices at the Steel mountains, because they make the finest." Ymir let her guard down. "Well yeah, they simply are the best. Our weapons are of the finest quality on the Continent. It is not like anyone can arm themselves with one of our master works" Ymir was caught in her gloating as Cattleya inspected her weapon, holding the blade close to her chest. "I say you are right, this weapon is finely crafted. Hmm, this is a steel mountain weapon, it is really educational to see something so well made." She said, inspecting it further. "Really" Ymir said, clearly her ego was boosted in her little body

The two study Ymir's weapon further, only for Ymir to push Cattleya away. "You are trying to trick me, aren't you?! I came here for a fight, and that is what I will get!" She lunged at Cattleya, causing her to stumble out of the way. Lita tossed a Javelin at her, making Cattleya have a fighting chance. The two managed to get on an equal field until Cattleya's apron was torn, exposing her right ran inside the forge with Rana, searching for anything that may give CAttleya an edge. Soon enough, a huge blade was seen wrapped in cloth. Leina cut the chains and ran outside. "Cattleya, I believe this is yours?" Leina shouted. Rana ran to Cattleya, hugging her close in worry. "The Giant Slayer? Where did you….nevermind. Hand it over" Cattleya shouted. Leina threw the heavy blade at her, earning a quick catch from Cattleya. "Alright then, now I am ready." Cattleya said coldly. Ymir charged again, their blades locked, but now Cattleya was on the offensive, yet she couldn't break Ymir's solid defense

"Cattleya, catch!" Corvrus shouted, throwing his blade at Cattleya. Cattleya suddenly seemed a bit more unhinged. Her eyes turning red as she now had two massive blades that she wielded with ease. "You wanted a fight, well then. LET'S FIGHT!" She roared as she lunged at the Dwarf, easily overpowering her. Her axe was now cut in half, rendering it useless. Ymir was thrown into one of the buildings, where a Valencian squad was testing their weaponry. Ymir was sent flying into one of the artillery dumps, the cannonballs made for a rough landing. Cattleya smashed her way in, blades drawn as she was tempted to cleave the dwarf in half. "Madam, you are not allowed to enter here, this place is restricted to civil-AAAH!" A soldier tried to stop Cattleya before being hurled into a stable. "What's wrong, princess? I thought you wanted a fight, am I not giving you one." Cattleya said, dropping her weapons and grabbed Ymir by the throat. Ymir struggled in the giant woman's grip, "Please...let me….go..." Ymir said as she was losing consciousness. "You said you wanted a fight, yet you said nothing about standards. I am going to kill you, then take your axe as a trophy." Cattleya barked, her eyes glowing evilly. She was slowly beginning to crush Ymir's windpipe.

Corvrus then tackled Cattleya, forcing her to release Ymir. "Cattleya, I need you to calm down, you used to be a killer. But you are a mother, what will Rana think when you kill someone right here?" He said, forcing Cattleya to snap out of her rage. Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged him close. "He would never forgive me." She said sadly. The soldiers had a few weapons pointed at them. "Cattleya, you are under arrest for assaulting one of His Majesty's soldiers." The soldier said, holding what appeared to be a small cannon on his arm. "She is with me; I have a permit to take her away from here." Corvrus said, getting up to show them. The soldier took the parchment in hand, reading it thoroughly. "Well then, everything checks out. She is in your custody sir." The soldier said as he dismissed the rest. Corvrus helped Ymir up, the little dwarf took quite the beating. "Last time I take on someone that big." Ymir said quietly. An Apothecary was sent to make sure she makes a full recovery. Cattleya went to Ymir "Sorry about going overboard. But then again you did bring this upon yourself. And If I remember correctly, if a dwarf's weapon breaks, they must do anything the opponent says, correct?" Cattleya asks. Ymir nodded a bit. "And My orders to you are, stop bragging about your weapons. They have nothing to prove." She said before ruffling her hair, sparking a grumble from Ymir. The Doctor then injected her with a syringe to get rid of most of the bruises.

Cattleya borrowed some bandages from the Doctor in order to conceal her breast. Rana hugs his mother, worried about her. "Mom, what just happened?" He asked, never seeing her like that before. Cattleya ruffled his hair. "Son, there are some questions that need no answer, that is one of those questions." Cattleya said as she kisses him. Corvrus was getting the horses ready, buying a few from the local stables. "Mom, I never rode a horse before." Rana said, a horse tried to nip at him a few times. "Maybe they think his hair is hay." A familiar voice said, it was Risty. Leina ran to her friend and hugs her close. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. What happened?" She asks, Risty smiled a bit at her companion. "Well it was insane, we took the long way here. Then again I have a map, so we got out mostly scot free." Risty said, soon Davlin's Group was seen at the Stables with Corvrus. Cattleya got to meet all the new faces, especially Davlin himself. "So, what brings you with Corvrus?" He asks, earning a quick blush from Cattleya. "I received word that my husband is in Gainos, and since you are going there. I decided to go with you." She said. Lita ran to her, wearing a maid outfit that Irma let her use. "Well who is going to watch the shop?" She asks. Cattleya went to her, "You will, I have a few instructions in the forge to show you how, you will be just fine. Take care of the place while I am gone, ok?" She asks, hugging the former assassin close. "We best be off, it will be evening soon and we need Risty's map to show us the way. I say we all stay close, the last thing we need is to split up again. And I have permits in case we get into trouble with Valencian Law." Corvrus said, his side seemed to agree. Davlin let him join in. After a while, the group rode off to Gainos, not knowing what will fair them next

 ***Hinomoto*** The Priestesses were on high alert, ever since the Noble's Palace was sacked, they had to keep an eye on whoever done it. Soon what was heard like a howl of a hurricane, the trees groaning under the intense winds. Kome went to check on what was going on, but the entity causing the winds was no angry spirit, but the Hydra. The Hydra was at the foot of the great Hinomoto Temple. Kome told all the Priestesses to do something they will never think to do, awaken Masakado. The Priestesses get to work, using an ancient spell to awaken the samurai while Kome drew her sword, facing down the hideous Hydra. The Hydra fired an inferno from its three maws, burning a few buildings to cinders. Kome stood her ground against the dragon.

The Priestesses get everything in place for the ritual, Masakado's skull, Masakado's old armor, and the Samurai's ruined sword. They began a chant in order to summon him. The chanting grew louder and more powerful. Kome was doing well against the Hydra, dodging around the temple while slashing its wings, preventing the great beast from escaping. One of the heads grabbed her in its jaws and threw her into a building, wounding her. Another of the heads reared up to finish the job, only for them to smell something, the scent of death. Masakado's body has arisen; it's dirty, grey armor glowing in the baleful moonlight. The hydra roared at him, earning the headless Samurai to roar back.

The Samurai lunged at the beast, slashing madly at it. The Hydra grabs him in its jaws and shook him like a ragdoll, giving the samurai the perfect time to strike. Masakado stabbed the center head's left eye repeatedly until the eye was no more. The beast dropped him as it howled in pain. The right head then lunged at Masakado, swallowing him whole. The center Head was about to breath fire at the Priestesses until the right head started coughing. The other two heads looked at the right head, only to see a katana sticking out its neck. The blade swung in a circle, beheading the right head. Both heads roared in anger as Masakado stabbed the beast's belly, making the left head breathed fire at him. Masakado roared as he sliced its belly open, letting its entrails out. The Hydra survived, and the right head's stump exploded into two heads, giving the hydra a grand total of four heads. Masakado searched for the Heart while the Hydra attacked the temple

Kome awoke to see that her plan was working. The Priestesses retreated from the Hydra's range of reach. Masakado kept feeling for a heart, he was very close to it. Kome needed to buy Masakado time in order to do his work. "You hideous monster, you dare attack a place of divine worship?!" She shouted from the rooftop of the temple, earning the gaze of the 4 heads. Kome threw her katana at the middle-left head, piercing its skull. The Hydra let out a collective howl in pain as they all were prepared to incinerate her. She could feel the heat from their mouths, she was prepared to die. Ironically, they stopped, only to scream out. Masakado tore out the beasts' still beating heart, slowly killing the Hydra.

The Hydra roared in unfathomable agony as it slowly turned to dust. Masakado still had the heart in hand as it still beat, for only a little while. He then crushes it in his hands, letting tar black blood drench down his armor. A priestess went up to Masakado, she handed the headless samurai his skull. Masakado took it and put it on his skeletal neck. Soon a transformation was underway, his armor turned blue and gold, his flesh being restored, his sword shiny and new, and his face handsome and youthful. He looked amazing, a small mustache, peach skin, and a chiseled features. "I thank you, priestess, for restoring my life." He said. Kome went to him, battered and bruised, and looked upon him. "Where will you go now, noble one?" She asks bowing to him, the other Priestesses followed suite. Masakado thought it over, "Maybe I can go to the western world, there is talk of a competition many years ago, I will see if it is still open. Queen's Sword I believe it is called." He said, earning a quick giggle from a few Priestesses. "It is called the Queen's Blade, but I must ask, what do we do now, we kept you asleep for so long, we just do not know what to do anymore." Kome said sadly. Masakado held her hand in reassurance, "You need not worry, just pray to the spirits, enforce the laws, keep the peace, and most of all be happy." He said, kissing her on the cheek as he left, leaving the Hinomoto Priestesses alone for the first time in centuries

Whoa that was a long chapter, and written in so little time. You may have noticed that the Cattleya in the story is much different from the one in the anime. I made her a bit more ruthless as she was in the past, as well as incredibly strong. She also gets berserk when wielding both her and Corvrus' blades. I also decided to let Masakado join into the scenario, who knows, maybe he will be seen in the Queen's blade? I also gave Ymir one hell of a bashing, since she didn't really get one in the anime.


End file.
